So much for walking away
by PenguinXsasusaku
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke used to have a band, but he betrayed her and they became seperate bands. Now a few yrs later they join together. Can Sakura avoid falling for Sasuke again? suck @ summaries:P Songfic. Sasusaku/itasaku ino/shika hina/naruto Ten/Neji
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my new story and I hope you like it. **

**I do not own Naruto. Nor the lyrics.**

Okay guys let me give you the general rundown. My name is Sakura Haruno; I am 19 years old and have pink hair (yes pink). My parents disowned me when I was 16, because instead of wanting to be a doctor, I wanted to be a rock star. Surprisingly, I met Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Suigetsu. We quickly became the most popular band ever because of how we can change genera. Sasuke and I dated for three years but then he changed. The bastard cheated on me with some girl named Karin and then fired me! Eventually I found Ino, Ten Ten and Hinata and then we began rising to the top. Sasuke's band, 'Sharingan', and my band, 'Anbu' became the most known bands in the world. And the tale of SasuSaku was long buried in the thousands of tabloids. Well, until we got the news that my band manager Kakashi, was taking in Sharingan after their band manager, Orochimaru died because of a skin disease. This unfortunately meant that 'Anbu' and 'Sharingan' would become one band. And now the adventure begins.

I took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd of fans, all cheering my name. I could feel my heartbeat as it pounded in unison with the chanting. It was hard to believe that this would be the last song I would perform with my band 'Anbu'. I looked into the crown and saw Naruto. He smiled at me and I nodded back. Then the words started to come out of my mouth. **(Avirl: What The Hell)**

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
>All 'cause I was making out with your friend<br>Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun<em>  
><em>You're on your knees Begging, "Please<br>Stay with me" But honestly  
>I just need to be A little crazy<br>_  
><em>All my life I've been good,<br>But now... I'm thinking, "what the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about..._  
><em>If you love me If you hate me<br>You can't save me Baby, baby  
>All my life I've been good<br>But now... What the hell?  
>What? What? What?<br>What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?  
>You never call or listen to me anyway<br>I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
>Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play<em>

_You're on your knees Begging, "Please  
>Stay with me" But honestly<br>I just need to be A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good, But now...  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<br>All I want is to mess around  
>And I don't really care about...<em>  
><em>What the hell?<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>La, la, la, la, la, la  
>Whoa, whoa<br>_  
><em>You say that I'm messing with your head<br>Boy, I like messing in your bed  
>Yeah, I am messing with your head when<br>I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good, But now...  
>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"<br>All I want is to mess around  
>All my life I've been good, But now...<br>I'm thinking, "What the hell?"  
>All I want is to mess around<br>And I don't really care about...  
>What the hell?<em>

We all finished the song together singing 'lalala' and when we were done the crowd erupted. I said a few more words to them about our next concert and then signed a few CD's. When we had finally finished packing everything up, we loaded up on the tour bus then left downtown to meet Sharingan. 

**45 minutes later at a closed bar**

"Sakura, do they always take this long to show up?" I looked up at Ino and smirked. She was sitting on the bar counter, a beer in her hand. She had changed into a pair of pink fuzzy pajama pants and a light purple spaghetti top.

"You're one to complain hypocrite." I muttered under my breath. I leaned over the green felted table and concentrated on the white ball. The pole slid smoothly between my fingers, hitting it right on. It hit the 6 which hit the 7 and they went in. I then turned, once again hitting the white ball, causing it to jump the 8 and hit the 9th. I heard Tenten curse as she laid a twenty on the table. I happily pocketed it.

I turned to talk to Hinata, who was drinking a bottle of water by the snack machine. She and Tenten were both wearing black v-necks with our bands' name on them. Hinata however was wearing a deep blue skirt and Tenten was in black skinny jeans. We were talking about tonight's' show and then the bar lights went out and the stage lights came on, decorating the floor in colorful patterns. I smirked; Sasuke was always one for a good entrance.

They came out one by one. Neji-Hinata's cousin- was on drums, Shikamaru was on guitar with Naruto, and then there was Sasuke. The band started, it was a deep song and I knew Sasuke had written this recently. That's another thing about our bands- all our songs are written for a reason**. (Linkin Park: Somewhere I Belong)**

_(When this began)  
>I had nothing to say<br>And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
>(I was confused)<br>And I let it all out to find  
>That I'm not the only person with these things in mind<br>(Inside of me)  
>But all that they can see the words revealed<br>Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
>(Nothing to lose)<br>Just stuck, hollow and alone  
>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own<em>

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
>I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long<br>(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real<br>I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
>Somewhere I belong<em>

_And I've got nothing to say  
>I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face<br>(I was confused)  
>Looking everywhere only to find<br>That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
>(So what am I)<br>What do I have but negativity  
>'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me<br>(Nothing to lose)  
>Nothing to gain, hollow and alone<br>And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
>And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed<br>I will never be anything till I break away from me  
>I will break away, I'll find myself today<em>

I _wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
>I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong<br>Somewhere I belong_

When they finished everyone was silent. I nodded my head and clapped as they looked down at me from the stage. I met the eyes of Sasuke, who was sweating slightly. He was dressed in a dark blue v-neck and black skinny jeans. His black hair was matted and his dark eyes expressionless. I was about to speak but then another person interrupted with their clapping I looked up to meet the red eyes of Karin. The memories rushed to me.

"_Sasuke- kun," I said while opening the door to our hotel room, "Let's go grab something to-" I dropped my cell phone from my hand and stared into his gaze. His face changed as his shirtless form scrambled off of Karin's also shirtless body. I didn't even think to shut the door as I took off down the hall, running down the stairs to the van. He followed me until I got into a taxi cab. I was at practice the next day and so was Karin. I didn't look at him at all, and when practice was over, Kabuto (Orochimaru's partner) told me that Sasuke had fired me from the band. I left and never turned back. _

"That was good." I said standing up to stretch. I could feel Sasuke's gaze watching me, waiting for me to react. "So, what now?" I asked looking at Kakashi. He smiled in reply. He always kept his face covered because a while ago he got into a bar fight and had his left eye cut up.

"Well, we will stay the night here, if you don't mind staying in a bar. The paparazzi are stationed outside every motel." I nodded in reply and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Kakashi, Ino, Tenten left to the tour vans to sleep. Hinata looked at me.

"Are you going to stay up?" She asked sweetly. I nodded and took my guitar out of its case.

"Yeah, I'm working on a new song." I said. She nodded and took off to go to sleep. I laid my guitar silently on the smaller stage and them was tackled by a blonde bimbo. We both fell to the floor and we both started to laugh. I grabbed him into a hug and squealed in happiness. "I missed you so much Naruto-kun!" He hugged back.

"I missed you too!" He yelled. We broke apart and I got up, dusting off my clothes. I laughed more and walked over to give Neji and Shikamaru a hug too. I ignored Karin and Sasuke.

I walked and sat on the edge of the stage, strumming sweetly on my guitar. Neji looked up at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked a little aggravated.

"Nothing, you just… didn't really change that much." I cocked my eyebrow.

"Hey, Saki?" I looked up at Shikamaru who was laying on the floor writing something. "Can you sing something light?" A smirked and nodded.

"I've been working on this song for a while, but it just won't come out right. Maybe you can help me out."

I played a different rhythm and started to hum. **(Stay: Miley Cyrus)**

_Well it's good to hear your voice_

_I hope you're doing fine_

_And if you ever wonder_

_I'm lonely hear tonight_

_I'm lost hear in this moment_

_And time keeps slippin' by_

_And if I could just have one wish_

_I'd have you by my side_

_Hmmmhmm I miss you_

_Hmmmhmm I need you_

_And I love you more_

_Then I did before_

_And if today I don't see your face_

_Nothing's changed, no one can take you place_

_It gets harder, everyday_

_Say you love me more, then you did before_

_And I'm sorry it's this way_

_But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home_

_And if you ask me, I will stay_

_Ohhhhh I will stay_

I looked up from my hands, right into the eyes of Sasuke. He was studying me, like he always did. He was trying to understand me, he used to say. Karin scoffed and I looked at her. "What?" I asked.

"It has no meaning. Therefore it isn't really that good." The smile fell from my features. Neji was on his feet and shook his head walking outside. Shikamaru and Sasuke stared at each other, and then Shikamaru took off after Neji.

"It's a love song. Last time I saw you weren't dating." Karin stated rudely. I stared at her then started laughing. Sasuke looked at me and he knew I had snapped.

"Look here, red head. The last time you saw me, you were in bed with the guy I was dating. And if you were smart, you would know that that song isn't about love for a couple. It's for my parents."

"What's so great about them?"

"When I told them I wanted to sing, the kicked me out on the street!"

"Well they must've hated you!"

"Karin!" We both looked at Sasuke, slightly surprised. "Stop." He said commandingly.

"No." I stated slapping him across the face. His head jolted to the side and he held his cheek in confusion. "God, I've been dying to do that forever. Look I can handle myself Sasuke. The only thing that hurts me is that you left me for her. I mean, I must have been pretty bad for you to go to that." I turned around and began walking away.

"Sakura…" I shook my head and continued walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the van moving down the highway. I sat up and brushed my hair back with my hand. I tiredly got up and walked to the small bathroom to brush my teeth. I was on a bus full of girls so I didn't really think to put on a pair of pants (cuz I always sleep in a large shirt). So when I bumped into Sasuke, I freaked out and pulled the shirt down as far as it would stretch.

He smirked, "What are you hiding? It's not like I haven't seen it before." This caused me to blush A LOT, but after the embarrassment factor set in, I brought my hand up and smacked him hard. He looked at me as my red handprint started to form on his cheek. We sat there in silence till I started to feel bad so I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom so I could put a cold rag on it.

So, anyways, that concluded my morning. Now I was sitting down on the recliner drinking coffee. We were scheduled to be on the road all day and I planned on napping the whole way, but that didn't happen because when we last stopped everyone switched busses to where Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke and Tenten were on mine and Karin, Shikamaru, Neji and Ino were on the other. Now everyone on my bus was all playing Rock band, so I sat back on the recliner reading a book. My iPod was on max, playing a song called Ms. Independent by Ne-yo. I was in the course of singing along when Naruto handed me a microphone.

"Your turn Saki-Chan, it's on expert." I looked at his cute fox face and rolled my eyes in defeat. Everyone was on the long couch so I stood up in the middle of the room, in my neon green skinny jeans, a black tank top and my Grr hoodie. I was surprised that the song was from three years ago, I had written it based on Sasuke's and my breakup**, **when I was sad. Great choice Naruto. I sat back down on the couch and pulled my knees up as I sang. **(Don't Forget: Demi Lovato).**

_Did __you __forget, __That __I __was __even __alive  
>Did <em>_you __forget, __Everything __we __ever __had  
>Did <em>_you __forget, __Did __you __forget  
>About <em>_me  
><em>

_Did __you __regret, __Ever __standing __by __my __side  
>Did <em>_you __forget, __What __we __were __feeling __inside  
>Now <em>_I'm __left __to __forget, __About __us but_

_some where __we __went __wrong  
>We <em>_were __once __so __strong  
>Our <em>_love __is __like __a __song  
>You <em>_can't __forget__it  
><em>

_So __now __I __guess, __This __is __where __we __have __to __stand  
>Did <em>_you __regret, __Ever __holding __my __hand  
>Never <em>_again, __Please __don't __forget  
>Don't <em>_forget, __We __had __it __all  
>We <em>_were __just __about __to __fall  
>Even <em>_more __in __love  
>Than <em>_we __were __before  
>I <em>_won't __forget, __I __won't __forget  
>About <em>_us but_

_somewhere __we __went __wrong  
>We <em>_were __once __so __strong  
>Our <em>_love __is __like __a __song  
>You <em>_can't __forget __it  
><em>

When the guitar solo went off I couldn't help but stand and sing like I do on the stage. Caught in the moment, is what Sasuke used to say.

_Somewhere __we __went __wrong  
>We <em>_were __once __so __strong  
>Our <em>_love __is __like __a __song  
>And <em>_at __last, __All __the __pictures __have __been __burned  
>And <em>_all __the __past, __Is __just __a __lesson __that __we've __learned  
>I <em>_won't __forget, __I __won't __forget __us but_

_somewhere __we __went __wrong, __Our __love __is __like __a __song  
>But <em>_you __won't __sing __along, __You've __forgotten  
>About <em>_us_

When the song finished, I didn't look at Sasuke. Instead I smiled at my 98% and sat down. Sasuke walked over to me and I looked up at him, cocking my eyebrow. He nodded his head towards the microphone and I gave it to him. He walked to the middle of the bus and picked the song himself. It was a song I had helped him write a long time ago when we felt like we couldn't fit in anywhere. When we finished the song, he had asked me out. **(See****My****Soul:****Push****Play)**

_On a train full of strangers  
>Take a glance and look away<br>When a smile could be dangerous  
>Safer to be afraid<br>Building boxes no one fits in  
>Every day is Judgement Day<br>Makes me wonder...  
><em>

I looked at him, and then I started singing out loud with him. He grabbed my hand and I stood up next to him and we started to sing together. Everyone started to laugh and it was just so fun.

_If __you __could __see __my __soul  
>These <em>_walls __would __surely __shatter  
>If <em>_you __could __see __my __soul  
>Our <em>_differences __won't __matter __anymore  
>Letting <em>_go __of __the __history  
>That's <em>_come __between __us __all  
>If <em>_you __could __see __my __soul  
><em>_What __I'm __worth __on __the __surface  
>Who <em>_I __wear __and __who __I __know  
>Don't <em>_give __you __a __clue  
>'Bout <em>_my __purpose  
>And <em>_I __know __how __much __deeper  
>I <em>_might __go  
>With <em>_half __a __chance  
>I'll <em>_show __my __colors  
>No<em>_one's __only __black __and __white  
>Don't <em>_you __wonder?_

_If you __could __see __my __soul  
>These <em>_walls __would __surely __shatter  
>If <em>_you __could __see __my __soul  
>Our <em>_differences __won't __matter __anymore  
>Letting <em>_go __of __the __history  
>That's <em>_come __between __us __all  
>If <em>_you __could __see __my __soul_

_I'm open, __I'm __waiting  
>My <em>_hand __is __reaching __out  
>I'm <em>_hoping __you'll __take __it  
>The <em>_moment __could __be __now  
>Don't <em>_you __wonder...__?_

_If you __could __see __my __soul  
>These <em>_walls __would __surely __shatter  
>If <em>_you __could __see __my __soul  
>Our <em>_differences __won't __matter __anymore  
>Letting <em>_go __of __the __history  
>That's <em>_come __between __us __all  
>If <em>_you __could __see __my __soul__._

I couldn't help but start laughing as I sat down. I hadn't sung that song in so long, but the words came easy to me. The others sang a few more songs, and then they turned on the news… and guess whose face was plastered on it? Sasuke's and mine, oh great.

_This __is __Kimi-Chan __here __filling __you __in __on __all __the __gossip __spreading __around. __So __what__'__s __the __topic __for __today? __Sasusaku!__Yeah, __you __heard __me. __Remember __Hollywood__'__s __cutest __couple? __Well, __my __sources __tell __me __that __there __is __a __possibility __of __these __two __wonderful __people __will __become __one __again. __We __want __it, __the __fans __want __it, __everyone __wants __it! __Who __can__'__t __remember __how __adorable __they __were __together?_

The reporter went on to show Sasuke and I walking down the red carpet. I was wearing a light pink dress and him a dark tux. While we were walking, he whispered something in my ear and I whispered something back. Without warning, he placed a hand at my back and tipped me down, kissing my lips. I looked away from the screen and started to study the pattern and the floor.

_Let's speak to some of our fans outside shall we? Tell me what do you think about Sasuke and Sakura getting back together? _

_"Well I think that there must have been a reason for the sudden break up, but yeah, it would be good to see them walking the carpet together again."_

_Well there ya'll have it. Next discussion, what's up with …._

Naruto cleared his throat and I looked up at Sasuke who was staring at the floor. "Well wasn't that a mood killer?" Naruto said. "I'm getting a drink? Anyone want one?" everyone raised their hand and Naruto started to walk to the end.

"N-Naruto, I'll help you." I watched as Hinata got up and followed him. I smiled sweetly, they were so cute.

I got up and walked to the front of the bus, where Kakashi was driving. He didn't say anything, though I knew he heard the television. I looked up at the never ending road ahead of us. I jerked in surprise when I heard the central phone go off. I picked it up and asked what was up.

"Let me talk to Sasuke." I rolled my eyes.

"SASUKE!" I yelled.

"What?" He yelled back angrily.

"GIRLFIEND ON LINE ONE!" Silence. Now, usually I am all for privacy, but I couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

"What?" Sasuke sounded cold. Was he always like this towards her?

"Why do you kiss _her_ like that, but not me?"

"Karin, we are not together. How many times have I told you this?"

"Sasuke, we both know that when I am here you'll always come to me."

Sasuke growled into the phone like he does when he is mad. "Then leave."

"And why would I do that Sasuke? You don't have the guts to just throw me out."

"The next stop we make you are gone. Understand? No more."

"She'll never love you again. You broke her heart to be with me."

"Biggest mistake ever…"

"But—" BEEB BEEB BEEB.

I dropped the phone and Kakashi looked at me. He had heard to. I put a hand on my aching head. This was not happening. This was not happening. THIS…WAS NOT HAPPENING! Without hesitation, I got up and walked into Sasuke's room and shut the door. He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. He had no emotion on his face. Maybe I imagined it… I looked at the floor, then around the room.

It was small, as like all the other rooms, I mean we are on a bus. There were clothes everywhere and it was just a mess.

"Sakura, what's up?"

"Ummmm, Dare Game, now." I said turning out the room. I told everyone else and we were all sitting in a circle.

"Me first!" I looked at Tenten. She put a finger to her chin as she thought, "Umm Naruto, kiss Hina-Chan." Naruto smiled and gently held the back of Hinata's head and started to lean down.

"Ummm. N-Naruto-Kun…" His mouth covered her and her cheeks turned a deep red. Tenten and I hit fists. When Naruto came up for air, Hinata put a hand to her mouth and smiled.

I laughed and then looked at Naruto. "Okay dope, your turn."

He looked at me evilly and smirked, my smile fell. "Okay Sakura, seduce teme." I stared at him and smirked. Sasuke was watching me and backed away a little.

"Well you could have given me something harder, but sure." I said. Then without warning, I spun around, pinning his hands above his head and leaning in close to his mouth. I let my eyes travel over his body. His black basketball shorts and black muscle shirt made me think of the nights we had spent together. I licked my lips and leaned down even closer to where my lips brushed his, but didn't kiss him. "Turned on yet?" I whispered.

"…Yeah." He said silently. His face was pained and by the way I was sitting, I knew he was turned on. I came down to whisper in his ear.

"I bet you miss this." I then got up and smiled. "My turn… Sasuke, kiss Naruto." He looked up at me as if I was crazy.

"No." I laughed. Then we all stared at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and started to talk to Hinata. Sasuke, because of his pride, turned around and kissed Naruto's cheek. I rolled his eyes. Smart-ass.

"M-My turn." Hinata looked at me, "Kiss Sasuke-Kun on the lips." I glared at Sasuke. No way in hell.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Sasuke and as I was about to lean in my cell phone went off, playing Miss. Independent by Ne-Yo. I sighed in relief and looked at the caller ID, not knowing the number; I got up and went to my room. I pushed the talk button and said hello.

"It's Karin." I growled and squeezed the phone to refrain from throwing it. "Look, I just wanted you to know something. Sasuke knew you were on the phone listening. He just wants to play you. I just thought you should know. He has it in his mind that he can win you back, it's all a bet he made with Neji and Naruto." I looked to the ground, and then smirked.

"Let's pretend I believe you. Why are you telling me this? Why would you even care if I got hurt?" There was silence for a few minutes and I put my back to the wall, sliding down onto my butt. I didn't want to believe her, but part of me knew that she was telling the true.

"I know what it's like to get hurt by him." With that said, she hung up and I was left in the silence. I leaned my head back on the wall and listened to the hum of the engine for the next ten minutes. A knock at my door made me come out of my daze.

"Yeah?" I asked, watching as Naruto came in through the door. He was pulling off black skater jeans and an orange muscle shirt. He had on a hat with 'Sharingan' printed on it. He looked down at me, his blue eyes masked in confusion.

"What's wrong Saki-Chan?" I looked up at him and cursed. I would not cry. I am not a weak heartbroken girl; no I am cool confident Sakura. I am role model to thousands, and the best singer of this generation. I will not fall victim to love again.

"Is it true?" I asked, standing up slowly. He cocked his head and I got pissed. "Is it true that Sasuke Uchiha made a bet with you and Neji that he could get me back?" Naruto took a step back and looked at the ground. I shook my head. "I knew it." I whispered. I looked at Naruto, "Can you please just… go?" I asked. He nodded and shut the door behind him. Without a second to lose, I started writing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~!~~

I pulled up my blue jeans, the ones that were word down and had holes in the knees. My black cowboy boots came next; then I put on a black v-neck that had gold lettering that spelled cowgirl. My pink hair came down in curls from my black cowboy hat. When I finished, I smiled. Everything was going to go according to plan. I had written the song last night and I had borrowed Neji, Suigetsu and Tenten for music and Ino to help out with the way I planned it.

I walked out on to the stage and was greeted by thousands of fans screaming my name. The music started playing and a smirk crossed my features.

"HOW ARE YA DOING TONITE NASHVILLE?" I was answered by another round of screaming. I walked up to the microphone and took it in my hand then walked over to Neji who was playing guitar. I nodded my head then walked center stage.**(Cowboy Casanova: Carrie Underwood)**

_You __better __take __it __from __me, __that __boy __is __like __a __disease  
>You<em>_'__re __running, __you__'__re __trying, __you__'__re __trying __to __hide  
>And <em>_you__'__re __wondering __why __you __can__'__t __get __free  
>He<em>_'__s __like __a __curse, __he__'__s __like __a __drug  
>You <em>_get __addicted __to __his __love  
>You <em>_wanna __get __out __but __he__'__s __holding __you __down  
><em>_'__Cause __you __can__'__t __live __without __one __more __touch_

I got the whole crowd listening and dancing along, and when I hit the chorus Ino went into to the crowd. She was doing exactly as I asked.

_He__'__s __a __good __time __cowboy __Casanova  
>Leaning <em>_up __against __the __record __machine  
>Looks <em>_like __a __cool __drink __of __water  
>But <em>_he__'__s __candy-coated __misery  
>He<em>_'__s __the __devil __in __disguise  
>A <em>_snake __with __blue __eyes  
>And <em>_he __only __comes __out __at __night  
>Gives <em>_you __feelings __that __you __don__'__t __want __to __fight  
>You <em>_better __run __for __your __life_

Ino brought two girls up on stage. They were dressed in dark blue shirts with Sasuke's face on them and wearing headbands with his name on them. They had in red contacts, similar to Sasuke's and even their hair was raven black with spikes in the back. Perfect choice, Ino. As I sang the next verse, I knocked off their headbands and pointed to their shirts, shaking my head. _  
><em>  
><em>I <em>_see __that __look __on __your __face  
>You <em>_ain__'__t __hearing __what __I __say  
>So <em>_I__'__ll __say __it __again  
><em>_'__Cause __I __know __where __you __been  
>And <em>_I __know __how __it __ends  
>You <em>_can__'__t __get __away  
>Don<em>_'__t __even __look __in __his __eyes  
>He<em>_'__ll __tell __you __nothing __but __lies  
>And <em>_you __wanna __believe  
>But <em>_you __won__'__t __be __deceived  
>If <em>_you __listen __to __me  
>And <em>_take __my __advice_

_He__'__s __a __good __time __cowboy __Casanova  
>Leaning <em>_up __against __the __record __machine  
>Looks <em>_like __a __cool __drink __of __water  
>But <em>_he__'__s __candy-coated __misery  
>He<em>_'__s __the __devil __in __disguise  
>A <em>_snake __with __blue __eyes  
>And <em>_he __only __comes __out __at __night  
>Gives <em>_you __feelings __that __you __don__'__t __want __to __fight  
>You <em>_better __run __for __your __life__._

Sasuke came out from the stage and was walking towards me. I walked the other way and still sang. He looked up at me and then turned around angrily and went off stage.

_Run __run __away  
>Don<em>_'__t __let __him __mess __with __your __mind  
>He<em>_'__ll __tell __you __anything __you __want __to __hear  
>He<em>_'__ll __break __your __heart  
>It<em>_'__s __just __a __matter __of __time  
>But <em>_just __remember  
><em>

_He__'__s __a __good __time __cowboy __Casanova  
>Leaning <em>_up __against __the __record __machine  
>Looks <em>_like __a __cool __drink __of __water  
>But <em>_he__'__s __candy-coated __misery  
>He<em>_'__s __the __devil __in __disguise  
>A <em>_snake __with __blue __eyes  
>And <em>_he __only __comes __out __at __night  
>Gives <em>_you __feelings __that __you __don__'__t __want __to __fight  
>You <em>_better __run __for __your __life__._

_Oh __you __better __run __for __your __life__._

The crowd roared and I rushed and without thinking, grabbed Neji's and Ino's hand and ran, jumping off the stage into the crowd. They caught us and moved us towards the middle, setting us own. The rest of our band came out and Sasuke jumped into some techno hard song. I got into the beat and danced the rest of the concert away, going up on stage twice more to sing.

When the concert was finished and the last of the fans were gone, I started to help the others pack up the instruments. Sasuke came next to me to help dismantle a drum set. He was tense and when he finished, he grabbed my arm and pulled me a few feet away. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth. He scoffed.

"What do you mean 'what.' That song was about me." I scoffed this time.

"Your point…?" He stared at me, clearly pissed, "I always sing the truth." I said putting my hand up as if I were doing an oath. He turned around and continued to dismantle the second drum set. I went to the microphone, noting it was on. For fun, I started to sing Rollin' in the Deep.

_T__here__'__s __a __fire __starting __in __my __heart  
>Reaching <em>_a __fever __pitch, __it__'__s __bringing __me __out __the __dark_

What I did not expect was somebody, somebody I haven't seen in a while, to start singing from that point. Oh, but he did, standing out like a light in the darkness of night.

_Finally __I __can __see __you __crystal __clear  
>Go <em>_head __and __sell __me __out __and __I'll __lay __your __shit __bare_

_See how __I __leave __with __every __piece __of __you  
>Don<em>_'__t __underestimate __the __things __that __I __will __do_

_There'__s __a __fire __starting __in __my __heart  
>Reaching <em>_a __fever __pitch  
>And <em>_its __bring __me __out __the __dark._

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<em>

I looked at him, his deep red hair and pale skin easily distinguishing him. I could feel the others staring at him, also surprised. Ino put her hands on her hips, anger flooding her aura. He took a big risk coming here. But no anger stirred inside of me, even though it should have.

"G-Gaara…" I said, my whisper floating through the speakers. With each line, he took a step closer to the stage, his eyes looking up at me. On impulse, I sang with him.

_We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it<br>To the beat_

The next verse, I sang solo. And as I sang it, I jumped off the stage, landing in front of him.

_Baby __I __have __no __story __to __be __told  
>But <em>_I__'__ve __heard __one __of __you  
>And <em>_I__'__m __gonna __make __your __head __burn  
>Think <em>_of __me __in __the __depths __of __your __despair  
>Making <em>_a __home __down __there  
>It <em>_Reminds __you __of __the __home __we __shared._

As I walked around him, in a circle, he sang the first couple of lines alone before I joined in.

_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>And you played it<br>To the beat_

_Throw __your __soul __through __every __open __door  
>Count <em>_your __blessings __to __find __what __you __look __for  
>Turned <em>_my __sorrow __into __treasured __gold  
>You <em>_pay __me __back __in __kind __and __reap __just __what __you __sow__  
><em>_  
>We <em>_could __have __had __it __all  
>We <em>_could __have __had __it __all  
>It <em>_all, __it __all __it __all,  
>We <em>_could __have __had __it __all  
>Rolling <em>_in __the __deep  
>You <em>_had __my __heart __inside __of __your __hand  
>And <em>_you __played __it  
>To <em>_the __beat._

When we finished singing, I was fighting to keep my breath. So many questions ran through my mind but the most common was, "Why are you here?" I asked, looking to the ground.

"I wanted to come back… to you Sakura." I shook my head and took a step back, biting my lip to refrain from crying.

"You made it very clear the day you left that you would never want to come back." I spoke harshly. "You left swearing you would never come back to me."

"I'm sorry. I hurt you Sakura," He reached for my arm and I flinched, "I will never do that again. Please, just one more chance." I looked at him and then to the ground. Then it happened, I cried. For the first time in a long time I cried. I looked up at him and then pushed him away from me. I looked at the ground and noticed that it was raining. It poured down on us and in just seemed so unreal.

"I LOVED YOU!" I didn't mean to scream, but it came out like that. "AND WHAT DID YOU DO? ONE DAY YOU DECIDE TO PACK YOUR STUFF, YELL AT ME, AND THEN LEAVE!"

"You still loved him! Or am I wrong?" I looked at him and then tried hitting him. He didn't stop me, but he blocked each weak hit. Finally giving up, I sat on the ground, in the mud, crying. He knelled by me and hugged me and I let him. Then I stood up and started to walk away, climbing back up the stage. Kakashi was looking up from his porno looking me in the eyes.

"It's funny…" I said quietly, "that it took two years to get over you, but Sasuke only took a few months." Nobody said anything and I sighed, "Kakashi, we have an extra guitarist again." I turned to look at Gaara. "Don't fuck it up again." With that said, I left to the bus.

I woke up the next day with serious morning breath. When I walked to the bathroom, I bumped into Gaara. He smirked, knowing exactly what I needed. He moved t the side and I brushed my teeth. He looked at me, and I smiled in the mirror at him. "What?" I asked, watching as he grabbed a towel to dry his hair. He had probably just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged him perfectly. He had no shirt on, showing his chest. He wasn't built big, but god he was built.

"Nothing," I said, swishing around the minty mouthwash.

"Something," he said, hugging me from behind, setting his head on my shoulder. So many emotions filled me, but I didn't move away.

"Why are you here?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"It's better to love anyone other than someone and—"

It's better to love you than anyone." I finished for him. We used to say that to each other, when were dating. He smiled, which was very rare, then leaned down to kiss me. I turned my head so he kissed my cheeks and not my lips. He put his hands up.

"I get it Saki, you don't trust me. I just hope that will change." I smiled and looked at him.

"It will," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch where the others were. He sat in the recliner and I sat in his lap and turned my attention to the TV.

_Helllooooo and welcome to E! Where we give you the updates on all the stars and celebs! So anyway, last night the two bands Sharingan and Anbu preformed. Sakura hit it off with a new song, Cowboy Casanova; now Mrs. K, what did you think of this new song?_

_Well Riana, this song was obviously for Sasuke Uchiha. I'm guessing there's no Sasusaku coming, but an old couple may emerge, GaaraSaku! That's right, he was spotted at the concert in Nashville and also with Sakura afterwards. And while we are on the topic of couples, I think NaruHina may form._

_Awww, they are just so cute together! _

I looked at Naruto and Hinata who were sitting awfully close together. They were blushing and I couldn't help but laugh. And for the moment, everything was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

4 Weeks Later

"I don't know, Sakura. I just… don't like him. I think he is playing with you." I looked at Sasuke and shook my head looking up at him, anger and confusion running through my body.

"Who are you to say that?" I yelled. "You are such a hypocrite!"

"Sakura! You're just going to get hurt again! I'm trying to protect you! He treats you like shit, tells you you're horrible and you sit there and take it! Gaara isn't a good guy!"

"Gaara treats me fine, yeah we fight a lot and we call each other names, but he's an okay guy… don't get up set because you're jealous." My voice calmed down and I looked at the ground. It's been four weeks since Gaara and I have been dating and every other day we are fighting. "Gaara loves me." I said doubtfully, "It's not like he hits me Sasuke. We fight and insult, that's all."

"And that's a good relationship how?" I looked away and shook my head. Was he right? Yeah, Gaara had his temper, but he also had his loving side. I shook the thoughts to the back of my head and started getting ready for the next concert. I shuffled through my thousands of clothes until I settled on a dark denim mini skirt with neon green ripped leggings and a black spaghetti top. I took a breath and put my hair into a ponytail.

When Naruto knocked on my door, I was ready. I grabbed my black guitar and jumped out of the bus and walked down the corridor onto stage to be greeted by a million fans screaming. I walked center stage and the whole band was set up behind me. Sasuke joined me, sporting nothing but black leather jeans and a studded belt with a pair of black shoes. His chest was bare, showing off his abs and Sharingan tattoo. I rolled my eyes and he smirked. We both walked up to the two microphones and started at the same time. **(What do you want from me: Adam Lambert and Pink)**

_Hey, slow it down  
>What do you want from me<br>What do you want from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>What do you want from me  
>What do you from me<em>

_There might have been a time_  
><em>I would give myself away<em>  
><em>(Ooh) Once upon a time<em>  
><em>I didn't give a damn<em>  
><em>But now here we are<em>  
><em>So what do you want from me<em>  
><em>What do you want from me<em>

_Just don't give up_  
><em>I'm workin' it out<em>  
><em>Please don't give in<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
><em>Hey, what do you want from me<em>  
><em>What do you want from me<em>

_Yeah, it's plain to see_  
><em>that baby you're beautiful<em>  
><em>And it's nothing wrong with you<em>  
><em>It's me – I'm a freak<em>  
><em>but thanks for lovin' me<em>  
><em>Cause you're doing it perfectly<em>

_There might have been a time_  
><em>When I would let you step away<em>

_I wouldn't even try but I think_  
><em>you could save my life<em>

_Just don't give up_  
><em>I'm workin' it out<em>  
><em>Please don't give in<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
><em>Hey, what do you want from me<em>  
><em>What do you want from me<em>

_Just don't give up on me_  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>No, I won't let you down<em>

_So_  
><em>Just don't give up<em>  
><em>I'm workin' it out<em>  
><em>Please don't give in<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
><em>Hey, what do you want from me<em>

_Just don't give up_  
><em>I'm workin' it out<em>  
><em>Please don't give in<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
><em>Hey, whataya want from me<em>  
><em>(whataya want from me)<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me<em>  
><em>whataya want from me<em>

I was breathing hard when the song finished. Sasuke and I had written it last night before our fight. Sasuke nodded at me and I walked off stage into the crowd. Sasuke and his band jumped into some techno song and I found myself backstage. Gaara was sitting there with a book in his hand. He looked up at me and smiled till he saw what I was wearing.

"Sakura why are you wearing that?" He asked.

"Umm, because I wanted to?" I answered. What was his problem?

"Don't it is way too short."

"Excuse me?" I yelled, "I will wear whatever the hell I want!"

"No you won't!"

"You're not the boss of me!" I retorted. "So you better back off Gaara."

"Wow you're one to talk. I mean look at you Sakura, you have a three second attention span and you can't pull off a dress to save your life. You're lucky to be with me." I gasped and felt tears roll down my cheek. "You're absolutely useless except for that voice so go out there and make some money." Without thinking, I brought my hand up and slapped him. He got angry and then pinned me up against the wall.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said his voice rough and hard. He leaned in to kiss me, but when I blinked, he was on the floor knocked out cold. I looked up at Sasuke who was pissed beyond compare. Without caring, I threw myself into his arms and cried.

"He's… (hiccup) usually not like (hiccup) that." I said through my tears. Sasuke didn't back away; instead he stroked my back and hugged me tighter.

"Sakura, he's been using your money to get drugs. He's not himself, it isn't your fault. You just have a bad choice in guys." I smirked.

"So you consider yourself a bad choice?" I asked, starting to calm down. He chuckled, something he rarely did, and whispered in my ear.

"I think that I was a good choice that messed up and regrets it every moment of his life." For a moment I stopped breathing, "Sakura, you are amazing and beautiful and you deserve the best of men. I might not be the best, but, God Sakura; I just want you so badly." I froze. This was just all too much.

"I love you Sasuke…" I said, kissing him. He relaxed to my sudden action and kissed back. When we broke apart he smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Smiles were rare from him.

"I have to go back out there," Sasuke said, slowly pulling back, "Then we'll talk." I nodded my head and watched him walk back out to the crowd. Was I making the right decision? Would he hurt me? There was only one thing I knew: Fuck it all.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed as I stepped out of the bus. A deep feeling stirred in my stomach and I felt like throwing up- oh wait, I already did. I walked into the gas station and Sasuke came up behind me, his arms encircling my thin waist. His head burrowed into the crook of my neck. Neji and Shikamaru smirked and continued to browse the candy aisle. Ten Ten, and Ino smiled and put a quarter in a tattoo machine. Naruto and Hinata were talking, Hinata's face flushed with pink. Before we joined bands, I never thought they would take this easily together.

"Stop looking so worried," Sasuke whispered in my ear, "it's just a couple of nights. The chances of running into your parents are slim to none." I stiffened at the word _parents_ and sighed. I turned around at Sasuke and sighed.

"No, you're right Sasuke. Just a few days and that's all." The fact of returning to my hometown for a two night concert made my stomach lurch. I excused myself to the bathroom only to throw my guts up again. I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I looked at my flustered appearance in the mirror. My pink tassels were in a high ponytail, the black highlights showing through. My green eyes had lost their shine, now looking like a deep olive color. My face was pale except for a small tint of pink on my cheeks. When I was really nervous my face did this. I was wearing a crimson red spaghetti top with dark denim jeggings and a black motorcycle jacket.

When I finally got out of the bathroom, I went to the candy aisle, grabbed a Dr. Pepper and some Sour Patch Kids. This was my normal candy/ drink of choice. Naruto walked behind me as I was paying.

"Hey Saki?" He asked. We had walked outside the gas station and we were currently boarding the bus. I heard the engine start and before I knew it, we were back on the road, only 25 miles away from my hometown. I felt my stomach lurch again, but I turned to Naruto and forced the feeling down.

"Yeah, what's up, Naruto?" He looked down and started to play with his hands.

"Umm, I think I want to ask Hinata out." I smiled and hugged him.

"That's great Naruto!" I said happily. Naruto was a good guy and Hinata was defiantly right for him.

"But I want it to be special, so I was kinda hoping maybe you'd let me have a slot?" I sat down on the couch and smiled. Naruto was a really good singer but his passion was guitar.

"Of course, what are you going to sing her?" He shrugged and I got an idea, "I'll help you write her one." His eyes instantly lit up.

"Really Sakura! That would be awesome!" He fist pumped the air and I laughed. He thanked me and went to the back room. Ino and Sasuke sat down next to me and propped their feet up and turned on the T.V. I heard Ino shriek and I looked up at the T.V, only to shriek too. We both stood up and recited the words from heart.

"AND WHO DO I SEE? EMILIO ESTEVEZ, AND I WAS LIKE EMIIIILLLLIIOOO!" we collapsed back on the couch laughing and Sasuke was failing at holding back his small laugh. The next thirty minutes were spent watching Night at the Roxbury and reciting every line. I was in the process of laughing my ass off when the bus stopped. My laughter died in my throat and my mind transported me back.

_"But dad I want to sing! I don't care about medicine; I just want to play my music!" His anger had reached its boiling point and he had started yelling._

_ "No! This is my household and you will do as I say! If not then you can leave and never look back!" _

_ "Father-"_

_ "Stay out of this Kiba, this has to do with your sister and I. Now leave." Kiba looked at me and stood by my side. My father grew angrier and pointed to the door. I held Kiba back and looked at my mother. She stood by my father and I shook my head._

_ Stomping up to my room I grabbed my guitar case and packed my suitcase. When I came back downstairs my father and mother just watched. _

_ "From this day on, I am not your daughter." I hugged Kiba and took off. _

_ About two weeks later, I was starving and my hair was a greasy mess. There was an old hat in front of me as I sang and played my guitar. It had been slow and, if I was lucky, only 25 dollars laid in the hat, enough for a hotel room for the night and maybe a small lunch. A raindrop fell, followed by many others. I began to pack up and an old blue Chevy pulled in front of me. _

_Two men were in the bed, and a man with black hair and eyes looked over at me from the drivers' seat. The other two people in the bed waved nicely. When I smiled, one of the guys from the bed jumped out and walked over to me. He had bright blonde hair and eyes that reminded me of the ocean. I liked him instantly._

"_Hey, I'm Naruto. That over there is Shikamaru and the driver is Sasuke." I looked passed him and nodded in greeting. Naruto took my hand lightly and led me over to the truck. _

"_Howdy," said the man named Sasuke. His western accent was light, but defiantly there, "Let me guess, you wanted to sing and the 'rents through ya out." I smiled and nodded._

"_Wow, a mind reader aren't we?" I said. He smiled, and by the way Naruto cocked his eyebrow, he probably didn't do that often, but god, he was breathtaking. _

"_We're the same," he said taking off his cowboy hat, "We are trying to start a band. You know, get big and famous. You in?" I laughed._

"_Sorry I don't want to be in a country band. Not my forte." I turned to go but Sasuke's voice stopped me._

"_Who said anything about country music? Come on, the chance to be famous." He dangled the bribe in the air. _

"_How do I know you ain't some stalker killer cowboy?" I asked, cocking my eyes brows. He smiled._

"_Well, I can't prove it," He put the truck in drive, "Well see ya." He started to drive away and an itch scratched inside of me. _

"_WAIT!" I screamed, waving my hands in the air. I grabbed my guitar and clothes and started running. And then he stopped, and my life started. _

I stepped out of the bus and for once I wasn't greeted by screaming. Only the town had been notified about the concert so that we didn't cram the small city with our fans. A motorcycle drove up and two figures dismounted. The driver took off his helmet, his shaggy brown hair and dark eyes revealing his identity. "KIBA!" I yelled running to him. He turned and a smiled graced his face. He grabbed me in a hug and twirled me around. When he set me down he laughed happily.

"It's so good to see you again Saki, boy did you prove our parents wrong." I smiled, but my happiness started to fade. "I want you to meet someone." The person, who had been riding with him, took off their helmet. I was met by long black hair and blue eyes. She had snakebites and wore a million bracelets. I liked her immediately. She smiled nervously and joined his side. She was skinny and two inches shorter than Kiba. She was very pretty, "Saki, this is Mimi. My fiancée." The words took a moment to sink in, and when they did, I shrieked in happiness, hugging the unknown person who laughed a sweet laugh and hugged back.

"Wow Kiba! I'm so happy for you!" I said hugging my brother. I proceeded to introduce the two of them to the rest of the crew. When we were done with the meet-and-greet, we started to walk through the town. A few people asked my autographs and I happily signed their CD's. When we reached the center of the town, everyone went to play and the park and I turned into the small grocery store. I grabbed a bag of chips and was standing in line.

"Sakura?" The voice froze me to the spot and the bag of chips fell to the floor. What should I do? Should I turn around or ignore it? It was probably my imagination… I held my breath and turned around.

A man of maybe 45 and his wife stood together with a few groceries in their hands. The man had short red peppered hair that was graying on the sides. His light green eyes stared down at me like it had so many times in the past. He wore a deep green doctor scrubs and a name tag with his photo was clipped to the front. Next to him was a women with long silver hair, it was marking her old age- no she had had it since she was a child. Her eyes were a deep green and she was wearing a white lab coat. What should I call them?

"Hi mom…dad." 


	6. Notice

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for adding/subscribing/and commenting on my stories! Weather you read just one or are a fan of all my work; you are the reason why I do this. Thanks so much and please continue to comment. Criticism is welcomed! More updates are coming! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I just realized that I didn't get a Halloween Chapter up and I really wanted to, so here it is!**

** This takes place back when Sakura just started dating the first time. They are around 17 years old.**

I grunted as I pulled up the black leather pants. I had ordered a size 2, which was my current size, but the way it squeezed and pinched my skin, it felt like a size 0. I lay down onto the floor and grabbed them by their belt loops and pulled. I finally got them passed my thighs and fastened them with a sigh of relief. I stood up and was surprised at how comfortable they felt. I pulled on the black top that showed my tummy. I looked into the mirror and smiled, then put on my mask and grabbed my whip. I was cat woman this year, and I pulled it off better than I thought. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and I had been invited to a big celeb costume party, where we were scheduled to sing, and had been curious what to wear. I was happy of my choice.

When I was done getting ready, I walked out into the living room and was met with a few annoyed sighs. Apparently the boys' don't take an hour to get ready like I do. I smiled and looked them over.

Sasuke was wearing an Anbu costume. Anbu were like super crazy awesome ninja's and Sasuke was always into the whole 'Japan' thing. He wore black cargo pants and a black tee shirt that had metal plates on the chest, back, and arms. He had a mask the resembled a wolf that hung to the side of his head. He also had on his red contacts that had three commas around it. He pulled the look off.

Neji wasn't really into the whole 'dress up thing,' but I had won him against a game of pool, so he was dressed in a black jean skirt with black leggings and a bright pink v-neck that said "Destiny" in purple bubble letters. He was obviously not happy about the idea, but Neji never backed down on a bet.

Shikamaru was dressed in pajama's that were a deep red and had a pillow in his hand. I smirked because of how much the costume resembled him. He was currently saying something to Naruto who was wearing an orange shirt and black skinny jeans. His face had three whiskers on each side and fox ears were on his head; a tail was also safety pinned to his back waistband.

"About time Saku-Chan," Naruto said, his eyes lighting up, "I was—wow." I noticed he was referring to my costume. A blush appeared on my cheeks and I was grateful for the mask.

"Sorry. Is that a good or bad wow?" I asked. Naruto looked down then to Sasuke who stepped beside me.

"You are not really wearing that." He said. I nodded and glared at him, daring him to say something bad. He sighed in defeat, "Just don't go talking to random guys okay?" I smirked.

"I could say the same thing about you Sasuke-Kun, or should I say Sasuke-Sama?" He smiled, which was very rare, then grabbed my hand as we piled up into the limo. We were at the mansion in less than 15 minutes.

"Alright guys, give it up for the band Kohona!" The screen came up and we instantly jumped into our song. It was something new we had come up with and the crowd really seemed to like it. Neji, who can scream better than any screamo band, helped us out and when we finished, the crowd went wild. It was the greatest feeling ever.

I got down off the stage and went to the punch bowl, when a man came up beside me. He was older than me, and his skin was a faint blue. He reminded me of a snake, and every bone in my body urged me to move away from him.

"Hello," He said, his voice was thin and, if it could be categorized as such, liquidly. "I'm Orochimaru, you're performance was quite delightful, but your vocals don't seem to fit in correctly." I resisted the urge to scowl, and forced myself to smile.

"Thank you, I guess it will just have to be something I need to work on." He nodded doubtfully and watched as he looked past me to Sasuke. He wade his was toward him and I watched as they talked to each other. Orochimaru handed his a card and he left. Sasuke walked towards me, a weird expression on his face.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"He wants to sign with us. Said he'll make us more famous."

"I don't trust him." I stated directly, "Said he didn't like my voice."

Sasuke smirked, "Not everyone is like your parents." I cringed at his low blow, "Sorry, that wasn't right. Can I make up for it?" He asked leaning down towards me. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Of course."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi mom…dad." My stomach lurched, but I resisted the urge to run. It was awkward and I scratched my head, placing the bag of chips on the counter.

"I heard you were playing a concert tonight and tomorrow." I looked up to my dad and nodded. I felt my breathing stop and my body got hot. I didn't know what to do. So I looked him in the eye and stood my ground.

"Yeah, this is our last stop on the tour." I turned up and moved up in the line. My father nodded and I turned to talk to the clerk. When she turned and met my eyes, I was met by a very high squeal.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SAKURA HARUNO! CAN I LIKE PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, totally," I said smiling and signing a receipt in blue sharpie. "Do you have concert tickets?" She nodded, smiling like a fool. "Great, I'll see you there." I seemed to make her day. I started to walk out to the parking lot when I was stopped by my parents.

"Sakura," My mother's voice wavered and I knew she was holding back her tears. Her face had a few wrinkles and her eyes were dull. Time had aged her well, but I could tell she had been through hell. I felt myself freeze up. I was happy to feel a hand on my shoulders and I looked up to see Naruto smiling.

"Hi, I'm Naruto you must be friends of…" He trailed off when he was finished reading my fathers nametag. He looked at me and I shrugged nervously. "Your Saki's parents; the ones who threw her out." Naruto was always so blunt.

"We did not throw her out." My father stated angrily. Naruto nodded his head and I knew his anger was boiling.

"No," He said pointing to my fathers' chest, "She didn't want to live the life you chose for her! You wanted to control her but she knew what she wanted and she achieved it."

"You have no idea what I did or why so I suggest you stop right there."

"I have no idea? We are all the same! We were thrown out for not doing what our families want!"

"SHUT UP!" I didn't mean to yell but everyone was getting way out of control. I saw my mother flinch and my father looked at me in surprise. Naruto let out a sigh. "Look, we all made mistakes but I am happy where I am and I am strong. I don't need you anymore." I dug into my pockets and pulled out two tickets, handing them to my father. "This is your last chance. If you want to be in my life then fine, but you do not control me." With that, I grabbed Naruto's arm and turned, walking towards the park.

I took a deep and walked out on stage. Yeah, the crowd was smaller but their cheers were as loud as can be. I laughed, walking up to the microphone. I looked into the crowd and stared in surprise at my mom and dad. They had changed into jeans and a tee, and I was even more surprised to see my mom wearing one of our band shirts. They looked at me and I smiled.

"Hey guys! So I got a song for you, well for a man out there." The crowd screamed. "Ya see, this man has always loved the song Every Rose Has its Thorn." The music started and I looked down, "This is for you dad."

_We__both__lie__silently__still  
>in<em>_the__dead__of__the__night  
>Although<em>_we__both__lie__close__together  
>We<em>_feel__miles__apart__inside_

_Was__it__something__I__said__or__something__I__did  
>Did<em>_my__words__not__come__out__right  
>Though<em>_I__tried__not__to__hurt__you  
>Yeah,<em>_I__tried  
>But<em>_I__guess__that's__why__they__say_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Every<em>_rose__has__its__thorn  
>Just<em>_like__every__night__has__its__dawn  
>Just<em>_like__every__cowboy__sings__his__sad,__sad__song  
>Every<em>_rose__has__its__thorn_

_Yeah__it__does_

_I__listen__to__our__favorite__song  
>playing<em>_on__the__radio  
>Hear<em>_the__DJ__say__loves__a__game__of__easy__come__and__easy__go  
>But<em>_I__wonder__does__he__know  
>Has<em>_he__ever__felt__like__this  
>And<em>_I__know__that__you'd__be__here__right__now  
>If<em>_I__could__let__you__know__somehow_

_[Chorus]___

_Though__it's__been__a__while__now  
>I<em>_can__still__feel__so__much__pain  
>Like<em>_a__knife__that__cuts__you__the__wound__heals  
>but<em>_that__scar,__that__scar__remains_

_[Solo]___

_I__know__I__could've__saved__a__love__that__night  
>If<em>_I'd__known__what__to__say  
>Instead<em>_of__makin'__love  
>We<em>_both__made__our__separate__ways_

_and__now__I__hear__you__found__somebody__new  
>and<em>_that__I__never__meant__that__much__to__you  
>And<em>_to__hear__that__tears__me__up__inside  
>And<em>_to__see__you__cuts__me__like__a__knife_

When I finished the audience hollered and my mother smiled. "Okay guys!" I yelled, "A friend of mine has a song to sing cuz' he's in love! So give it up for Naruto-Kun!" The crowd yelled again, Naruto had sung before and there was always a song by him. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto was strictly country. And he proved that when he came out in out denim jeans, an orange plaid shirt and black boots. His guitar was ready.

"Hey guys, this is for Hinata Hyuuga." I grabbed Hinata's hand and she was red. "I think you all should know what she does to me." **(Beautiful Mess: Diamond Rio)**

_Going out of my mind these days  
>Like I'm walking round in a haze<br>I can't think straight, I can't concentrate  
>And I need to shave<em>

_I go to work and I look tired  
>The boss man said son you gonna get fired<br>This ain't your style and behind my coffee cup  
>I just smile<em>

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess  
>I'm in spending all my time with you<br>There's nothing else I'd rather do  
>What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in<br>Cause I can't get enough  
>Can't stop the hunger for your love<br>What a beautiful mess  
>What a beautiful mess I'm in<em>

_This morning put salt in my coffee  
>I put my shoes on the wrong feet<br>I'm losen my mind  
>I swear, it might be the death of me<br>But I don't care_

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess  
>I'm in spending all my time with you<br>There's nothing else I'd rather do  
>What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in<br>Cause I can't get enough  
>Can't stop the hunger for your love<br>What a beautiful mess  
>What a beautiful mess I'm in<em>

_Is it your eyes, is it your smile  
>All I know is that your driven me wild<em>

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess  
>I'm in spending all my time with you<br>There's nothing else I'd rather do  
>What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in<br>Cause I can't get enough  
>Can't stop the hunger for your love<br>What a beautiful mess  
>What a beautiful mess I'm in<em>

_What a beautiful mess, what a beautiful mess  
>I'm in spending all my time with you<br>There's nothing else I'd rather do  
>What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in<br>Cause I can't get enough  
>Can't stop the hunger for your love<br>What a beautiful mess  
>What a beautiful mess I'm in<em>

When he finished, he looked at Hinata, "Will you be my girl?" She got very red and nodded her head, causing Naruto to smile like a fool and kiss her.

"Now where's my kiss?" I turned to look at Sasuke and smiled. I stood on my tiptoes and pecked his cheek, he cocked his eyebrows and grabbed my chin lightly, and kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sakura," I heard Sasuke whisper my name but it felt so far away. I hummed and felt my body shake. I opened my eyes tiredly and looked at the alarm clock that read 4:25. "Hey," Sasuke whispered again. I hummed in reply and Sasuke smirked. "We're at my house. The tours over baby." I sat up sleepily and stretched. Grabbing my superman pillow to my chest I let Sasuke guide me outside to his home. Well mansion. I've been here many times but since I left the band, I haven't been here in a while.

The inside was a light golden color with dark wooden floors. There were six rooms and 5.5 bathrooms. Most of the furniture is black and every room has a different color scheme. Sasuke showed the boys to their rooms and I showed the girls. Ino got a light yellow room, Hinata purple, Tennie brown, Temari green and Suigetsu (who just randomly followed me) blue. When I finished I headed downstairs and took a left down the hall. I opened a door to my room. Sasuke had renovated it just for me. The walls were a light brown and painted on them were cherry trees. The bed was pink with brown sheets. A bathroom was next to the closet and it had a giant jet tub. The closet was a walk in and as I went inside I saw a few shirts I had left behind. They were our band shirts.

"Hey," Sasuke said wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey back," I said smiling.

"Go back to bed okay? I'm going to go talk to the driver and pay him." I nodded and he took off as soon as I fell asleep.

**Sasuke**

I walked outside and was curious to see a red Porsche in my driveway. I sighed when I noticed Karin walk out of the car. She wore a black dress that was way too short and the sides were cut out to look like zebra stripes (**Anyone notices this dreeesssss?)**. Her red hair was teased and wore leopard pumps.

"What do you want Karin?" I said sternly. She reached into her purse and brought out a vanilla envelope, handing it to me. I took it and raised my eyebrows as I took out the pictures.

The pictures showed a dance club and I knew that Sakura often went there. Off to the right I noticed a guy sitting down and a woman sitting in his lap facing towards him. She was wearing a very short dress that Sakura had bought recently and long pink hair fell to her shoulder blades. I didn't move or talk but instead told Karin to leave and then walked back into the house. I sat on the couch and looked at the pictures. I didn't want to believe it… but the facts were right in my face.

"Hey," I heard Sakura call as she looked at me from the doorway.

"What's this?" I asked handing the pictures to her angrily. She didn't have a chance to reply because I punched the wall, making Sakura jump. "Sakura, I thought you wouldn't do this!" I began yelling at her and all she did was stand there and take it. Not even trying to defend her self. When I finished she smirked and walked outside, got into my black Lamborghini and drove away. I didn't stop her.

I didn't sleep the rest of the night and this morning I got a phone call saying my car was parked illegally at the airport was getting towed. I rolled my eyes and laid on the couch. A few seconds later Naruto walked in, and after noticing the pictures and looking them over, laughed. I looked up at him in curiosity.

"Wow," Naruto said, "these are bad. I mean come on, Sakura has a flower tattoo right there and her hair is like six inches longer. And this person's hair isn't as shiny. I bet Sakura is pissed about this, people always try to blackmail her with these things." He sat next to me and laughed, tossing the pictures into the trash; when he noticed the look on my face he froze. "Oh god, you thought they were real." I told Naruto what happened and he shook his head. "She could be anywhere. Well, I suppose I can help. Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

I looked up at the gigantic waterfall. I have been here before and several times, but the impact is always the same—amazing. I remember my family vacationing here when I was young; Kiba trying to learn the language of the village as mother and father hiked the woods. I remember looking at my mother and asking her where we were, ill never forget the words she told me:

_"Momma, where are we?"_

"_Venezuela honey," She said smiling, obviously excited, "See that waterfall? That waterfall there is the LARGEST in the world. They call it Angel Falls." I, being six, look up at her and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _

_ "Do they call it Angel Falls because if you climb it to the tippity top, Angels will visit you?" My mother laughed and ruffled my hair._

_ "Who knows Sakura? But I bet one day you will." _

I looked back up at the serene waterfall, and then resumed tightening my combat boots. The man next to me nodded and I sat up. Taking a deep breath, I followed the man up the hiking trail. _A two day hike up, then a quick way down_ I thought to myself smiling. My dream was finally going to come true.

"What are you doing?" I asked Naruto a little more roughly than I should. "Sakura is missing and you're pulling out ten laptops?" Naruto rolled his eyes and proceeded to hook up the monitors. The usual Naruto slipped away and instead an organized Naruto sprung forward. It was as if he made millions of clones, each with a different personality.

"Remember when you asked why I ran away from home?" Naruto suddenly asked, surprising me.

"Yeah? You told me it didn't matter." Naruto nodded and put on a head- set with a microphone attached.

"Well, you see my father was a detective and a computer nerd. He taught me everything he knew. At the age of 15 I could hack into pretty much anything. At first it was fun and all, but then my dad turned bad cop, so I split." Naruto kept setting up as if none of this mattered. I guess he didn't realize my shock because he continued, "If Sakura used her phone in the past day or two then I might find out where she's at."

I watched as Naruto typed things onto a simple sprint service website. When he finished, he pushed enter, Sakura's phone records popped up. He scanned them carefully. "The airport," he said, typing it in on the other computer. In a flash he pulled up ticket dates and I had to focus hard to keep up. "She's in…"

"Venezuela?" I finished rolling my eyes. "Naruto, she's not even in the fucking country!" Naruto ignored me and smiled, leaning back in his chair. "What's so funny?" I asked appalled.

"Well Sakura's fine, she's going jumping. But you my friend, have been ripped off, she took a two thousand dollars from your bank account and used it to pay for two first class tickets, a guide, a parachute, and combat boots." Naruto looked up at me with a huge smile and I punched my fist into the dry wall, breaking it.

"That little bitch," I muttered shaking my head. I had to give it to her though; she really knew how to get payback. I mean for her to withdraw money from my account…wait.

"Did you teach Sakura how to hack into things?" I asked.

"Yeah, the basic things like Face book, Myspace, and banking acc—" Naruto made an 'o' with his mouth before he started to laugh, "hahahha- Sakura totally hacked your bank account-hahhahhah." I rolled my eyes and decided not to hit him, but instead grabbed the black hoodie and put it over my grey v-neck and examined my dark jeans. I figured I looked fine, so I walked to my room and started to pack.

"Naruto, I need you to purchase climbing equipment and the private jet." Naruto eyes me suspiciously.

"You're going to mountain climb the waterfall?" I nodded and Naruto began to get the things I needed. "You're stupid you know? Why climb?"

"It's a two day hike up, if I climb straight up it should cut some time off and ill be there before her." Naruto nodded again and within the hour I was on a plane to Venezuela.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So sorry for the late updates but I have been so busy with Mid-Terms and preparing for SAT. Well, so for a look into my life- I was walking and stepped on something, so I bend down and pick it up-guess what it was? That's right, some money! Guess how much? 50 I now believe in Karma. Well on to the story **

I reached the top of Angel Falls in the afternoon. It was beautiful, like those pictures you see in National Graphic, the pictures you stare at wondering if they're photo-shopped. I smiled and turn to my guide. He seemed to be happy that the hike up was over. His dark skin shined with sweat. He wore a grey tank top with a pair of black cargo pants. His back pack was a little bigger than mine, but then again, he was going to hike down.

"I shall go now?" He spoke little English, but he seemed to understand everything I said. I enjoyed his company.

"Yeah," I said handing him a twenty, "Thanks so much." He smiled and pocketed the tip.

"Thank you, I shall see you next summer?" I nodded again and he waved before walking back down the trail. I went to the edge of the cliff again and looked out. The stream by me rushed down, dropping a thousand feet or so. It was exhilarating, and I felt like I was on top of the world.

A noise swept through the air, and I turned in surprise. I furrowed my brows in confusion for no one was there. _I could have sworn I heard someone tuning a guitar._ I hummed thoughtfully to myself before sitting down to tighten my boots. I looked up again to the sound of a guitar. "Sas-Sasuke?" I said in confusion. He strummed the guitar again, and I was silent and he sat down next to. Looking into my eyes, he started to sing. (**Life after You: Daughtry)**

_Ten miles from town and i just broke down_

_Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home_

_To tell you i was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me i won't stop at nothin'_

_To see you so i've started runnin'_

_All that i'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as i'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've__ been through_

_'cause i know there's no life after you_

_Last time we talked the night that i walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and i_

_Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

_Oh why did i ever doubt you?_

_You know i would die here without you_

_All that i'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as i'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'cause i know there's no life after you_

_You and i right or wrong there's no other one_

_After this time i spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinkin' 'bout the better times must've been outta my mind_

_So i'm runnin' back to tell you_

_All that i'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you god knows what i'd do yeah_

_All that i'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as i'm laughin' with you_

_I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through yeah_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

When he finished I had no words. His voice was beautiful and the way he looked at me made me smile. He was wearing a dark blue wife beater and loose blue jeans with climbing boots. A harness hung on his hips and the realization of what he did dawned on me.

"You climbed…the cliff?" I asked. He chuckled nervously and nodded. "For me?"

"Of course I did. I screwed up and you didn't deserve it. I guess, I was… scared. I don't want to lose you Sakura." I smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him. His hands snaked around my waist, and deepened the kiss. I felt him lick my lip asking for entrance and I teased him by biting his lip then pushed him away. I ran, and looked back at him with a smile before jumping off the cliff.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I did a few flips and even flipped Sasuke off. When I could see people on the ground, I pulled my string, releasing the parachute. It jolted my body back, momentarily knocking the breath out of me. When I reached the ground safely, I smiled.

* * *

><p>Sasuke (about six hours later)<p>

I am going to kill her. I swear to god, when I get home I am going to…ugh. She gave me a fucking heart attack. Not to mention the fact she gets me fucking turned on the leaps off a cliff. I wasted two hours getting molested by girls of all ages because I didn't have enough money to buy a fucking first class ticket.

I pulled my Lamborghini into the driveway and turned the engine off. I took a few deep breathes before stepping out of the car and walking up to the door. I was surprised to find it locked. I slid the key in and opened the door walking into the parlor. I set the keys on the counter and walked into the dining room. The table was set and the lights dim. I walked into the kitchen to see Sakura leaning against the wall in all her sexy glory.

She wore a tight fitting strapless purple dress that showed her long slender legs and black heels. Her hair was done in loose pick curls and had on the heart necklace I had given her when we first started to date. I closed the gap between us in a few steps and I buried my head into the crook of her neck. She smelled fantastic, like roses. I kissed her neck and then her lips. Her hands came up to my chest and pushed me away slightly.

"I have to finish dinner, Sasuke-Kun." Her lips spoke my name softly and I felt my heartbeat fasten. Her hands trailed down my chest and then back up to my neck, "Why don't you sit down?" I smiled and kissed her, then sat down where I usually sit.

"Where are the others?" I asked watching her as she messed with the stove. I couldn't help to watch her body.

"Clubbing, I thought we could just stay home and spend sometime together." I smiled at her as she brought a few plates in and set it in front of me. I cocked an eye brow at her.

"Tomato soup?" I asked, suppressing my smirk.

"Shut up." She said slightly annoyed, causing me to smirk. I ate it happily, for tomato was my favorite food/flavor. I watched as she ate next to me, silently. "Sasuke-kun…" I looked up at her, "I love you." It wasn't the first time we've said it to each other, but it was the first time since we got back together a few months ago.

I stood up and walked behind her, leaning down close to her ear, "I love you too Cherry Blossom." Her cheeks showed a deep scarlet red and she stood up to go clean dishes. Before she made it to the kitchen though, I swept her up bridal style, causing her to shriek then burst into giggles. "You owe me, Sakura-Chan," I said deeply, causing her to blush again.

* * *

><p>To the others ;)<p>

Neji

I rolled my eyes as i watched Naruto, Ino, and Tenten join hands and skip down the street singing out loud.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and damn right it's better that—"

"Naruto would you just shut up?" Shikamaru said tiredly. Me and Shikamaru were the only ones not drunk, but the others, they were out of their fucking mind.

"Awww Shikamaru, don't ruin it." Ino whined. Shikamaru looked at her then to the ground not saying anything. I rolled my eyes and Tenten strolled up next to me. She was wearing ripped leather skinny jeans and a brown tank top. Her heels were in her hand and she walked barefoot. A light pink tint was on her cheeks, and in her other hand was a half drunken bottle of Pomegranate Vodka. She was looking at me intently and when I raised an eyebrow she smiled.

"You're pretty hot, you know that?" She looked at me funny and when we reached the house she stumbled and fell. "Owww." She said in a drunken whine. I rolled my eyes and picked her up bridal style. I began climbing the steps and then opened the door to the room. "Awwww you're so swweeet Neeeji-kun!" I smirked and set her down. Suddenly she got really quiet.

"Neji," She whispered, he hand lingering on my chest. I liked her, I knew that much, but she was not helping me to hide my feelings, "Do you like me?" Her tone became serious. _Yes, I do. God I like you so much it hurts and every cell in my body seems to pull me toward you. _

"No," I said shocking her. I looked to the ground, hoping she couldn't see the lie. She nodded her head and smiled at me, closing the door. I let out a sigh and walked to my room. I punched the wall, then passed out in my bed.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru<p>

I walked Ino up to her room and laid her on the bed, covering her up. She stared at me and I rolled my eyes. "What?" I asked irritably. I must have been harsh because she started to cry and I cursed. "What's wrong?" I asked kindly, she sniffed and told me to get out and when I didn't comply she got up and pushed me out the door. I growled and leaned against the door listening to her sobs. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"No," She said angrily, "You wouldn't understand." I head her slide down the door, probably sitting on the other side of me.

"Try me," I said quietly. She seemed to calm down a little.

"My boyfriend hates me," She said quietly, "And I don't know why. I've never cheated and I always do what he says. He just always yells at me." I had heard about her boyfriend. Apparently he was really bad.

"Why are you with him?"

"Shit, I don't know. I'm afraid to be alone." She seemed to be clam enough so I stood up and opened the door. She was hugging her knees, her blue dress pushed up showing half her but. Her hair was matted and her eyeliner was smeared on her cheeks. I knelled beside her and lifted her head up and kissed her. I don't know why I did it, but the way she looked at me made me smirk and I deepened the kiss, before we knew it, we were in bed together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys just wanted to wish you happy holidays or, in some peoples' religion who do not celebrate anything, a great week. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sakura**

I woke up next to Sasuke, and for a second I lay there and smiled. My purple dress was thrown carelessly on the floor, causing me to roll my eyes. Sasuke was silently breathing peacefully next to me and I skillfully managed to move his had and get up without waking him. Sometime during the night I had put on one of Sasuke's Bob Marley shirts, and with a long yawn, I walked out of the room and into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I walked downstairs to my room and opened the door, letting out a startled squeal. Shikamaru bolted upright, showing his bare chest before falling off the bed. I quickly turned and cringed.

"Oh my god," Ino yelled, "My head is fucking pounding like crazy. Whoever invented alcohol needs to be slapped in the fucking face. Shikamaru why are you naked-" Ino, who finally seemed to remember whatever happened last night, let out a high pitched squeal and ran out of that room, frilly pink underwear and all. She ran to another vacant room and slammed the door. I heard Shikamaru let out a deep sigh.

"I'm decent," he said. I turned around to see him with blue sheets wrapped around his waist, his head against the wall. I cringed.

"Sorry, I opened the wrong room." I said apologetically. He stared at me then sat down on the bed with another sigh.

"Ya think her boyfriend will come and kick my ass?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Her boyfriend threats her like crap. Ten times worse than Gaara ever was; when did InoMaru start?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Hell if I know, it just… happened. I like her, yeah, but I never planned to pursue her considering her boyfriend. By the way, this boyfriend of hers, what's he like?"

"He's pretty bad…"

"Worse than Itachi?" I froze, my heartbeat picking up. I let out a deep sigh then lay back against the doorframe. I hadn't heard that name in a while. I smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes, he's worse than Itachi, but then again, Itachi wasn't really bad, just… confused." We sat in silence for a while until Shikamaru cleared his throat. I smirked, took the hint, and left. I walked back down the hall to my room, and dug into my closet.

Twenty minutes later, I looked into the mirror satisfied. I wore a pair of ripped black skinny jeans with a white tee v-neck and white UGGs. My hair was hanging loose and straight and black eye shadow. I was just about to buckle my Invader Zim belt when I heard a strong knock on my door. I went and opened, surprised to see Neji. His long hair was disheveled and his clothes, which consisted of dark denim jeans and a dark grey shirt, rumpled.

"I know that look," I said ushering him in and shutting the door, "what's up?" I continued to hustle around my room, getting ready for the day.

"I like Tenten." His voice was filled with sorrow and I cringed. Neji's life was complicated. "And she likes me too." I sat down beside him on my bed and looked at the floor. "Do you know how much it sucks to have everything right in front of you, but unable to have it? All because of a stupid gold ring I'm forced to wear?"

"Maybe you should tell her the truth. Tenten can probably take it." Neji scoffed and stood up angrily.

"Yeah, let's walk up to her and say 'oh well my family is tracking me down like a fucking bloodhound, and that's why I use a stage name and wear so much Goth makeup onstage, oh and to top it off, I was married at 15 to join to companies. Did I mention that my family is fucking crazy?'" Neji finished ranting and stood there breathing deeply. I eyed him up before speaking.

"Are you finished?" I asked politely. He nodded and sat down on the bean bag that was by my wall.

"Tenten came from an abusive family; she was raised to be strong. I think you should tell her, but if you don't want to tell her then fine. I don't know why everyone looks to me in relationship problems. I can't even keep a fucking relationship, let alone fix one." Neji smirked and we both jumped when the doorbell rang. I growled and got up, grabbing my coffee.

I opened the front door, and without looking at who it was, turned back around to walk to the kitchen. Naruto was expecting our record manager to stop by, so I assumed it was him. On my way to the kitchen, I ran into Neji who was frozen looking at the door with no emotion. I rolled my eyes, "What now?" I asked, turning around. I froze in my spot.

"I'm looking for Sasuke." I swallowed and nodded; then turned away from him. I muttered for Neji to watch him, who nodded; and then I bolted up the stairs. I barged into Sasuke's room to see him buttoning his pants. When he looked up at me he smiled (gorgeously) and kisses me on the lips.

"We have a problem," I said, "Your brother is downstairs." Sasuke looked at me for a second before nodding. We headed downstairs to see Itachi and Neji on the couch, playing Nazi Zombies. I couldn't resist but to roll my eyes. Nazi Zombies was Itachi's favorite game. We used to stay up late playing it.

Sasuke said something and Itachi and Sasuke walked to the dining room to talk to his brother and I sat down and played the game with Neji. It wasn't until we reached level five when they emerged from the room. Sasuke looked pissed and Itachi was unfazed. His gaze met mine and my heart sped up. His head nodded slightly towards the door and, with a sigh, I followed him to the room.

I watched as Itachi leaned against the wall, his hands in the pockets of his dark denim Levi's. His black button up shirt hugged his fame perfectly and his red and black tie mad him look gorgeous. I realized quickly that it was the tie I had bought him for his birthday.

"Fugaku is in the hospital." Itachi said simply. I looked down at the floor.

"Fugaku is…?" I asked, uncertain. Itachi stared at me and I got angry. "Look, I don't know why you don't believe me Itachi, but Sasuke has never told me about his family. I swear to God that I had no idea that you were his brother when we dated and if you still want to blame the end of our relationship on the fact that _you _left _me_ because I was only with you because you reminded me of Sasuke, then you go right ahead and assume that buddy, but just to let you know the truth, you are way off Uchiha." I said pointing my finger into his chest. I knew my face was probably flushed with anger because he didn't say anything, but instead looked down at the ground. I turned around to leave when I heard Itachi speak softly.

"Our father is in the hospital." He voice was barley there and I nodded, not looking at him.

"I'll speak to him," I said before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Shikamaru**

I knocked on her door and took a deep breath. When she opened it, I walked into the room before she could slam it in my face again. Ino's face flushed with anger, and then embarrassed when she noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Get out of here." I said irritably, pointing at the door. She was wearing a silver sparkly short skirt with black tights and a white baggy shirt that hung off her shoulders. I fought the thoughts in my head away and instead focused on the task at hand.

"I need to talk to you." I said, standing close to her.

"Look, I get it, I was drunk and you took advantage of it. No problem, Shikamaru. It's just weird."

"No, that's not it. I want to be with you. Last night… wasn't supposed to happen, but I couldn't help it because your so…" Ino looked at me and I turned red, scratching the back of my head, "beautiful and stuff." She obviously didn't expect that because she dropped her stuff on the floor from shock.

"I…I… what?" She said in confusion. I rolled my eyes and leaned in, kissing her lips.

"I like you." The way I said it made the sentence sound forced and the way she looked at me made me blush again. I could practically see the gears in her head turn as she tried to find an answer. When she couldn't find one, she just smiled and threw her hands around me in a hug.

"Well I like you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so I wanted to—**

**Sakura: NO! I wanna tell them!**

**Me: -_-'–Mumbles- Whatever**

**Sakura: Okay! So, I like totally came up with this super idea!**

**Sasuke: -_- it was my idea**

**Sakura: okay, Sasuke came up with the idea -_- happy?**

**Sasuke: No**

**Sasuke and Sakura argue. PenguinXSasusaku threw down her keyboard and walked away mumbling "Why did I create such irritating characters"**

**Neji: Yo. Anyway PenguinXSasusaku realized she doesn't have a name for the band. So she wants our fans to review and tell us what the name should be. She'll then pick four of her favorites and post them for you guys to vote. Choose wisely, for my pride is in your hands.**

**Sakura: Awwww Neji :'( I wannteeddd to duuu ihhhhtttt. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Neji**

When the initial shock of Itachi's arrival finally ended, I found myself upstairs in the recording room. The equipment was laid out in order; six guitars, two drum sets, and two microphones. My hands trailed each one, which reflected each of the owners' personality.

Sakura's microphone was a modern cordless one with silver and black studs on it. The band name _Anbu _was spelled out in pink jewels. Her guitar was also a simple acoustic painted a deep purple with a black abstract design that started at the bottom left hand corner and stretched upwards. The neck was made of deep oak and on the sides, each fret was numbered. The guitar had some ware, but then again, this was the guitar she was using when we first met her.

Sasuke's was an electric-acoustic with a black neck and deep blue surface. His name was written in white ink along the edge. His microphone was more old fashioned; a simple black one with a stand. I remember asking him once, "_Why do you use one like that?" _He looked at me and seemed to think about it. Then he smirked. "_The girls like it when I do the Elvis thing_." I remember rolling my eyes and walking away.

Naruto and Shikamaru's basses were similar. They were very plain except for Naruto's whose guitar was bright neon orange with a black fox face on it. Shikamaru's was a deep green with a Japanese symbol on it that meant sleep.

My cousins' guitar had been a gift from me on her thirteenth birthday. It was a very light purple with her name engraved in gold. I was surprised at how well kept it was. Inos' was a light blue with a lot of scratches and was that… leopard fur? I rolled my eyes and walked over to my drum set; which was simply black with an oak trim.

Ten ten's drum set was white, with a light glittery green camo trim. Her sticks were splintered.

I sat down in my seat and put on my headphones the eliminated all sounds except for the beat that I started to play. It started out as a simple beat: _Snare, Base, Snare, Base, Base, Low, High, High, Crash, and another Base. _Then I started to fall into it; the beat rising. I didn't notice Tenten slip in until I finished with my snare roll. When I did, my hand fell loose and my stick broke.

"Oh my god!" Tenten yelled as she ran towards me. She kept apologizing and then ran to her case and started to dig for a new stick. I found myself staring at her ass and I couldn't help but smirk. She was wearing a black sequined skirt that- when she was kneeling like that- showed a lot of thigh. She wore a white tank top too, with a matching coat. Her whit flats had come off her heel and she knelt. When she jumped up, her smile shone brightly.

She handed me a stick that was barley used. I thanked her and went back to examining her. I heard a phone vibrate so I checked my back pocket, but I realized it wasn't me when Tenten teasingly *coughmyimaginationcough* pulled her black I phone from inside her bra. She replied to the text and smiled.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, watching as she blushed slightly.

"Um, yeah, the guy from last night wants to meet at the mall." She looked up and frowned, "Oh, and I wanted to apologize for last night. When I'm drunk I speak my mind."

"No, forget about it. So this guy, why are you going out with him?"

"Well, I mean you rejected me. I'm not the type of person to be sad; I just try to start over and put myself out there. This guy is cute; his name's Sai and he is just sooooo sweet." She smiled and skipped off; when she reached the door I had to stop her.

"Tenten," I said watching as her face lit up. I struggled to find the words, but I couldn't and I cringed as I spoke, "Have fun." Her face fell and I felt bad as she left. Now, in my situation, there are many things you can do; my solution?

I waited a few minutes until I heard her motorcycle start up and drive down the street, then ran downstairs into Sakura and Itachi. Sakura looked pissed and Itachi was looking at her. I rolled my eyes.

"Sakura, you remember when I helped Sasuke spy on you when you went on that date with Sasori?" Sakura looked at me and frowned.

"No," She said, "What the hell?" I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Well Tenten is going out with this guy at the mall and I need your help to spy on them. We need Sasuke too." Sakura thought about all the information I had just given her. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Sasuke's gone. Naruto will give us away too easily and Shikamaru is with Ino. Hinata is sleeping and I am not waking her up." I cocked my eyebrow at Itachi and Sakura shook her head no.

"I'll help." Itachi said, causing Sakura to hit her head against the wall. I smirked and led the two upstairs where we started to change our looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Sakura looked into the mirror. She was wearing a long blonde wig and blue contacts. She had on a light blue dress –she borrowed from Ino- that was tight at the top, but fell freely. Her white flats and natural make-up looked so different compared to her usual look. She looked at herself and froze, then smiled. Itachi finally came out of the room, dressed in baggy cargo jeans, a muscle shirt and a wig that gave him short raggy hair. He looked like those skaters.

I then looked at me. I kept my hair, but put in blur contacts and wore plaid shorts with a black v-neck. _Not bad._

When we reached my grey Ferrari, Sakura sat up front and Itachi took the back. Sakura seemed tense and I sighed.

I didn't know the full story about them, but apparently after Sakura and Sasuke broke up and Sakura started her band, she met  
>Itachi. Sasuke never talked about his family and he told Sakura his middle name instead of last. So Sakura and Itachi dated until one day Itachi found out what happened between Sakura and Sasuke and got pissed saying that she had only dated him because he reminded her of his brother. That was the day Sakura found out that Itachi was Sasuke's brother. She told Itachi that she had no idea that they were related, but Itachi dismissed her as a liar and screamed at her, and then left her alone in the rain.<p>

To ease the tension, I turned up the radio to one of Sakura's favorite songs, causing her to calm down and started to sing along. **(Tonite by:Hot Chelle Rae)**

_Uno Dos Tres_

_It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her.<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter,  
>La la la, oh well, la la laa, we're going at it tonight.<em>

_Chorus:  
>Tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world,<br>Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood *sign*,  
>I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it,<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight._

_I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter,  
>La la la, oh well, la la la, we're going at it tonight.<em>

_Chorus:  
>Tonight, there's a party on the rooftop top of the world,<br>Tonight, tonight, and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood *sign*  
>I don't know if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it<br>It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

I turned off the radio when we pulled into the parking lot and Sakura jumped out of the car. We followed each other into the three story mall and people stopped and stared at us.

"Omg he is like so cute."

"Dude she's so hott."

"Look at the tall one, hmmmhmmm."

Sakura and Itachi seemed completely oblivious to the fans and continued to walk. As I followed in front of them, Sakura grabbed my collar and forced me down in time to see Tenten walk holding hands with a dark haired dude.

"Was that Sasuke?" I asked, pretty sure that's who I saw. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me.

"Tell me Itachi, is there another brother I don't know of?" Itachi cringed at the blow. "Stay here," Sakura said and then went to the middle of the mall. She took out her cell phone and walked towards the couple. She 'accidentally' bumped into Tenten, and Sakura's purse contents fell on to the floor.

"Oh my goodness," Sakura said using a Texan accent, "I'm so sorry." Tenten smiled and talked to her for a few minutes, helping Sakura pick up her items. They said something else and then walked back towards us.

"So," I asked irritated. Sakura looked up from her phone and then sent a text to Tenten. I watched over her shoulder as she typed.

**To: Tennie:D**

**From: Saki**

**Need an SOS? I'm near the mall.**

"An SOS?" I asked looking at her. She smiled and Itachi answered for her.

"It's a girl thing; it means that a date's not going well and you send a SOS to a friend and she calls and creates an emergency to get away from the date." I nodded and then looked at Itachi.

"How do you know what it is?" Sakura grabbed my sleeve and pulled me in the direction Tenten was walking. When we stopped behind a phone counter she looked at the phone.

"Because I used an SOS on our first date."

"Why did you SOS?" I asked.

"I took her to an art gallery."

"He took me to an art gallery." They said at the same time and I actually laughed.

"You took Sakura to an art gallery? She hates anything that involves conformity."

"She said she was an artist." Itachi mumbled irritably.

"Yeah, a music artist." Sakura said, smiling when her phone vibrated. I found myself smirking and Itachi rolled his eyes. "We have a problem," She said showing me her phone.

**To: Sakkiiiiiiiii**

**From: Tenten**

**No, I think he might be legit. It feels weird though, **

**I thought I would be here with him.**

I froze. She was talking about me. "I'm going to fix this. I will make her mine." I said looking at the music store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura**

I watched as Neji walked into the music store. It took him ten minutes, but when he came out, his contacts were out and he had a guitar in his hand. He then took off towards Tenten who was looking at him as if he was wearing a bright pink shirt. He took a few moments to tune the guitar then looked at her as he began to sing. **(Just So You Know by: J. McCartney) **

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
>I just can't turn away<br>I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
>I can't look away<em>

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<em>

_[Chorus:]  
>Just so you know<br>This feeling's taking control of me  
>And I can't help it<br>I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
>Thought you should know<br>I've tried my best to let go of you  
>But I don't want to<br>I just gotta say it all  
>Before I go<br>Just so you know_

_It's getting hard to be around you  
>There's so much I can't say<br>Do you want me to hide the feelings  
>And look the other way<em>

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
>'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop<em>

_[Chorus]_

_This emptiness is killing me  
>And I'm wondering why I've waited so long<br>Looking back I realize  
>It was always there just never spoken<br>I'm waiting here...been waiting here_

_[Chorus]_

When he finished I watched as Tenten looked at her date then at Neji. Her date, whose name was Sai if I remember correctly, smiled and waved, leaving Tenten flabbergasted **(surprised)**. She then ran right into Neji's arms; the crowd cheered. And I laughed.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Itachi asked me. I nodded.

"Sai is a friend of mine," I said getting up and walking to the exit. "Neji wouldn't have went for her if I hadn't of stepped in." I stopped at the door and looked back at Itachi. He had gotten rid of his wig and it was discarded by mine. "My bike's outside. Let's go." We walked outside to the mall garage.

Okay, so my bike is actually a 2010 KTM RC8. The body is solid black and the cover is colored gold. My name is on the left side in silver and the spoiler is rimmed with gold coloring. This bike was my life. I usually keep it in the storage garage that's located in the mall garage. I whistled as I ran my hand over her seat. I haven't road her since the tour began.

"Hey baby, did you miss me?" Itachi rolled his eyes but I could see he was impressed. I saddled her and started her engine, which revved perfectly. Itachi sat behind me and held on to the back rail. Within a few minutes we were flying down the freeway.

"Can you slow down!" Itachi yelled out over the loud wind.

"I'm not even going the speed limit!" I yelled, smiling.

"I know your going twenty over the speed limit!"

I laughed and revved again, passing between two cars, each of which, honked at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sasuke**

When I got back from the hospital, I set my keys on the counter and sighed. My mother had been there and was happy, but, like always, my father and I ended up fighting. He had been admitted into the hospital because of a heart attack. I sat in the recliner and watched as Naruto and Shikamaru sat down and played some racing video game.

"Where's everyone?" I asked. Ino came down from upstairs and sat on the couch.

"Sakura, Neji and your brother are spying on Tenten's date at the mall." Ino said taking a sip of her coke. Naruto, who had his eyes trained on the TV laughed.

"Yeah, it's weird that Itachi volunteered. After all, he did date Sakura. I figured it would be awkward between them."

"What?" I asked, anger surging through me. Naruto looked at me and started the whole side of the story. I listened disgusted. "She dated my brother?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well she didn't know you two were related!" Naruto said in her defense. At that moment I heard Sakura's bike pull up. I looked outside the window and saw Sakura and Itachi dismount. Sakura was laughing about something and Itachi was smirking. When they came inside I couldn't help but let my anger out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura**

When Itachi and I walked inside I saw Sasuke standing against the wall and Naruto sending an apologetic smile my way. I rolled my eyes and set my black helmet down.

"What did I do now?" I asked, crossing my arms. Sasuke took a deep breath and talked slowly.

"You dated my brother?" I took a few moments to think about it and then nodded my head. "What the hell Sakura?" He said, his voice rising.

"Leave her—"Itachi tried to step in front of me but I pushed him away.

"Stay out of this Itachi!" I yelled irritably. I turned at Sasuke and pointed my acrylic black-tipped fingernail at his chest. "And you, oh you need to get the facts straight! How the hell am I supposed to know anything about your family? You never want to talk about it, so yeah, I dated your fucking brother but I had no idea. And if you want to side with Itachi on the whole _I-dated-him-because-he-reminded-me-of-you _then you go ahead. I'm going to the fucking concert tonight so if you get over your little tantrum, then meet me at the bridge at 7. If not, ill take the hint and we'll break up." I said *coughyelledcough* with my hands in the air. Without a second thought I grabbed my helmet and ran outside, mounted my bike, and sped off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~

I looked at my watch. The numbers glowed bright blue- 12:00. I nodded my head and hugged my jacket close to my body. When I had left, I stopped at a store to change and now I was wearing red plaid shorts with three belts and a white tank with a long black coat. It was fucking cold as hell and, to my luck, it was raining. The bridge, well the whole town, was empty. Either people were asleep or at the concert that was down the street. Sasuke didn't show. Sasuke didn't show. I looked out to the lake and yelled to no one in particular:

"Stupid Sasuke!" I was thankful for the rain because it hid my tears. I had parked my bike in a garage and I cringed because I didn't want to take her in the rain. Guess I was walking home.

As I walked, lyrics formed in my head. And since I was alone, I decided to sing. **(I'm with you: Aviril)**

_I'm standin' on the bridge  
>I'm waitin' in the dark<br>I thought that you'd be here by now  
>There's nothing but the rain<br>No footsteps on the ground  
>I'm listening but there's no sound<em>

__

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home?<br>It's a damn cold night  
>I'm tryin' to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>Hmm hmm hmm<em>

_I'm looking for a place  
>I'm searching for a face<br>Is anybody here I know?  
>'Cause nothing's going right<br>And everything's a mess  
>And no one likes to be alone<em>

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
>Won't somebody come take me home?<br>It's a damn cold night  
>I try to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you<br>I'm with you  
>Yea yea<em>

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
>Maybe I'm just out of my mind<br>Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
>Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah<em>

_It's a damn cold night  
>Tryin' to figure out this life<br>Won't you take me by the hand?  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you, yea<br>I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you, yea<br>I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I'm, I'm with you, oh<br>I'm with you  
>I'm with you<em>

I heard a car come up from behind me and I turned around to see it was a black Lamborghini. _Sasuke? _I looked for hope, but when the window rolled down I saw Itachi. Disappointed, I continued to walk, the car following behind me.

"God Sakura, you're soaked. Come on." I shook my head and continued to walk. My watch beeped, saying it was 2 in the morning. Itachi sighed. "If you keep walking, you'll ruin your shoes." I looked down at my checkered vans. They were already wet, but if I continued to walk, they might tear. I stopped and stared at them and Itachi gave a sad smile. Surprising him, I bent down, took my shoes off, threw them through the window, and then broke out into a run. I heard Itachi smirk and follow after me, but I turned down and alley that the car couldn't fit through. When I finally stopped, my breathing was loud and my heart beating fast. I collapsed onto my knees, crying. I wasn't surprised when the Lamborghini pulled up behind me.

"He didn't come for me Itachi." I said looking at the floor. I heard him step out of the door and walk behind me.

"Did you know that there are twenty-two bridges that lead to this island?" I looked up shocked, Sasuke smirked down at me. I saw an orange viper and another Lamborghini pull up and Itachi, Naruto, and Neji waved at me from their seats. Sasuke kneeled down beside me. "So when I reached the bridge you were at, I was late. Do you forgive me?" I looked at him. His dark jeans and black button up shirt were soaked and he looked at me pleadingly. Without hesitation, I jumped at him, both of us landing on the ground laughing.

I


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Sorry I'm late with updates but I've been pretty bust lately. I just wanted to take the time and thank each person who has reviewed to my story or added it. You guys give me the reason to continue what I do. Thank you guys oh so much; ')**

Shikamaru

I looked at Ino, who was curled up to my chest sleeping. I put my hands behind my head and stared up to the ceiling, my mind memorizing the tiled pattern. It only took a few seconds to memorize that each tile was about a foot and fell into a black, white, grey, black, grey pattern. There were thirty five, set up in a 7 by 5 order and—

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I had a photographic memory and could easily figure out problems and patterns. This often led my mind to wander. Instead I focused on the girl beside me: The blankets were wrapped around her body, for she was obviously naked. Her long blonde hair was messed up and for once, no make-up was on her face. She looked painstakingly beautiful in that moment, but I know she didn't take me seriously. She still hadn't told the others about our relationship and she still talked to her boyfriend daily. Sakura was the only one who knew.

I grazed my thumb across her cheek sweetly before getting up and looking for my baggy denim jeans, which were in the bathroom. My shirt was found beneath the bed. I grabbed my cell phone and silently slipped out of the room…walking right into Itachi. He eyed me curiously then looked at the door I had walked out of.

"Sasori is going to be pissed." Itachi said smoothly. I rolled my eyes.

"Sasori doesn't give a shit about her. I know he's your friend and all, but he's a dick." Itachi smiled faintly and nodded his head in agreement.

"No, please. Ino doesn't deserve to suffer from Sasori." Itachi's voice didn't waver, and he left leaving me confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura

I woke up in my own bed alone, and let out a yawn. It was early in the morning but I couldn't fall back to sleep. Irritated, I got up, brushed my teeth, curled my hair and dressed into a black graphic shirt with a ribcage on it and white ripped skinny jeans. I walked out of my room, running into Itachi. My heart sped up but I kept it under control.

"My father wishes to speak to you." I cocked my eyebrow curiously.

"What for?" Itachi shrugged and I rolled my eyes, following him out to his car, a tan Ford Tundra. On the way there we didn't say anything, which only seemed to make my heart speed up more.

"Your father," I started, choosing my words carefully, "Is he…difficult?" Itachi let out a sarcastic smirk, and then, after noticing my discomfort, let out a sigh.

"Fugaku has always been hard on us. I was my fathers' pride, god knows why, which always seemed to piss off Sasuke. I was supposed to take over my fathers' company but I refused, so he always put more pressure on Sasuke. That's when Sasuke bailed."

"So Sasuke doesn't want to own Uchiha Corps.?" Itachi let out another smirk.

"He'd rather burn in the deepest parts of hell. Sasuke isn't one for, as he puts it, 'running the most boring fucking job in the world.'" I nodded and stepped out of the truck into the hospital parking lot. I noticed Itachi hadn't moved and I looked up at him. "Sorry Saki, but I'm not welcome here. I don't get along with my father either." I rolled my eyes as I watched him back out and leave. _Chicken,_ I thought impatiently.

When I walked into the hospital I was welcomed by the disturbing smell of sanitary cleansing and new car like smell. I crinkled my nose and walked up to the receptionist. She was tall, almost two feet taller than I, and had purple hair that was pulled into a messy bun. Her name tag read _Anko._

"Can I help you?" She asked nicely.

"Yeah, I'm here to visit Fugaku Uchiha." Anko looked at a clipboard and smiled, nodding.

"Hey Kurenai," Anko said, "Can you take her up for me?" A woman with luscious black hair and beautiful red eyes walked towards me and then stopped, staring at me. When her image finally registered in my mind, I smiled and we hugged.

"God Sakura, It's been so long." Kurenai said, still hugging me. I laughed a little and looked at my stomach. I gently laid my hand on it and smiled.

"I take it you're not working for my dad anymore. Oh my goodness, how far along?"

"Nope, I moved here so I could be closer to civilization. I am 7 months now, he's almost ready though." I smiled. Kurenai used to work for my father when I was young. She was like my aunt and she knew of my dreams and always supported me. She's married to Asuma, who I like just as much.

We were taking the elevator and we stepped out when we reached the eighth floor. She pointed at the second door.

"He's down there," She said, "He's been driving me up the wall." I nodded and said good-bye and then knocked lightly on the door. A young woman with long black hair and dark eyes opened it, a smile on her face.

"Hello," her small voice said, "please come in." I nodded and walked into the large hospital room. The man who was in the bed looked absolutely exhausted. His short black hair was white with age and his face was pale. He looked up at me with obsidian eyes and I knew he was already judging me.

"Mikoto," he spoke with a rough voice, "leave us." His tone was commanding and I clenched my jaw. She left and I instantly felt vulnerable. "I suppose you are Sakura?"

I bit back the sarcasm and instead gave a firm nod. "Good," he said, "I don't like you at all." I was taken aback. "You're bright and are no use to my son what-so ever. Even just looking at you I can tell you have no future. I want you to leave my son."

"Excuse me?" I said, letting all the sarcasm I could gather lace into those words.

"I want you to leave my son." He repeated.

"And if I refuse?"

"He will work for me weather he wants to or not and you will become his wife and those little washed- up loser friends of yours and your so-called 'band' will never be able to play anywhere. But, if you leave Sasuke, then he can stay and your band will stay." I felt like I was going to explode. This man was dangerous, I knew that much.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked.

"You aren't even a middle class citizen. It would look bad if you stayed with my son." I let out a smirk.

"You don't know me. You don't know your sons either. No wonder they left you." I turned quickly and left without saying another word. I didn't do anything until I was outside; then, I punched a wall as hard as I could, which caused my knuckles to bleed. FML.

~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Sasuke

Sakura didn't return home till after I had dinner, and when she did she went right upstairs. For the next hour I played Halo with the guys and, after noticing she wasn't going to come back down, I went up to see her. When I walked into her room I noticed she was crying and I instantly went to her side.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out to soother her. She jerked back, not letting me touch her. When she looked at me her face flushed and then she pushed me as hard as she could. Which wasn't that hard.

"I'm so sorry," she said through sobs. I looked at her in confusion and then she said the words that made my heart stop. "But I don't love you." I stood frozen and she stood up. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." Then she ran outside the room and I watched her go.

For the night I just laid down on the bed, lost in my thought. Did I do something wrong? Or did she find someone new? This just couldn't be happening, not again.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
>Goin' on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
>But that's not what gets me<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>And watchin' you walk away<em>

_And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' it<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
>Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(Much to say)<br>And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do, oh<br>Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And havin' so much to say  
>(To say)<br>And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
>What could've been<br>And not seein' that lovin' you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
>That's what I was trying to do, ooo<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Sorry I'm late with updates but I've been pretty bust lately. I just wanted to take the time and thank each person who has reviewed to my story or added it. You guys give me the reason to continue what I do. Thank you guys oh so much; ')**

~~!~~

Suigetsu

I don't know why I was here. It's not like me to go into public places like the mall, but the depressing aura practically forced me out of the house and, since I had nowhere else to go, I found myself at the mall. It was full with thousands of people and a few people, of course, asked for my autograph.

After a few minutes of looking around, I found a small bistro that sold coffee. It wasn't too full, just a few people sitting here and there. A woman with two kids sat in the front corner, her unpleasant bickering causing me to smile. A man, dressed in a black business suit sat at a booth on the right side, typing away madly on his silver laptop. But what surprised me most was the woman who sat in the back corner. Her long red hair was in disheveled curls, her face clear of make-up. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a simple top. I sat down next to her, causing her to look up.

"Wow Karin, you look good." She rolled her eyes and stood up to leave, but I caught her arm. "Sorry, but no, you look nice." She seemed surprised, but I saw the attitude jump back in her eyes as she sat back down.

"Why are you here," she asked, her voice lacking the fire it usually has, "You don't like crowded places." I wasn't surprised she knew that bit about me; after all, we had gone to high school together.

"Sakura and Sasuke are fighting and Ino and Shikamaru are being weird. Rather be here than there." The waitress, a thin blonde with bright blue eyes came and asked for my order and winked at me before taking off. I watched her go and smirked. Karin rolled her eyes and smiled. We didn't really get along but I did have feelings for her; which is weird considering our past of fights and the way she gets me so irritated. I guess I just saw something in her that no one else saw.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Karin asked irritably. I smiled.

"You want to go shopping?" I pulled out a fifty and laid it on the table and then started walking away. Karin stuttered and grabbed her purse and followed me out.

"What?" She asked again as I walked into a store. I looked among the bright and floral designs. I picked up a simple pink top with red and held it up to her body. I nodded and gave it to her and began to browse through the jeans.

"What-what are you doing?" She asked a little surprised. I handed a pair of jeans to her then turned around to face her; leaning against a clothing rack. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and her bright eyes seemed to ignite with my spontaneous moments of insanity.

"Tell me, why do you want Sasuke?" My question spurred some nasty words that she bit back, and, after a long sigh, she sat down.

"My father…is difficult." She didn't want to say more, so I didn't push it. Instead I pushed her into a dressing room and waited for her to try on the clothes I had randomly picked out for her. She came out a moment later, her face irritated and confused. "What are you doing Suigetsu?"

"Look," I said facing her towards the mirror. The floral top fitted her nicely, showing her thin waist and nice bust. The light denim jeans hugged her thighs, making her look beautiful. "I never understood why you tried to look slutty since after high school. You look beautiful like this." Her face turned a deep shade of red and she looked down, a small smile on her face.

"I'll be buying all of that," I said motioning the clothing on Karin's body to the sales clerk. He nodded and scanned the tags and after I paid, we walked out of the store.

"Why are you being like this? The random shopping sprees and the way you're treating me… it's just like you were—"

"When we were best friends?" I finished for her, looking down at the floor. An awkward silence fell around us.

"What happened to us?"

"You became a slutty bitch whore." I said in unemotionally, looking at her reaction. She seemed lost in thought and my breath caught when she grabbed my hand and we moved to a more secluded part of the mall and sat on a bench. She moved her hair behind her ear and took a breath.

"My dad ran into some money trouble with the Akatsuki. He couldn't pay back the money he owed so he took it out on me. Then I got this idea in my head that if I got Sasuke to like me he'd pay them back for my father and he'd leave me alone. That's why I don't go home. Not until he's proud of me. Yeah, I've become this …slutty whore bitch… and it's who I am now. And I could care less." I studied her; this was the Karin I remember.

"But you don't even love him."

"I don't know… how to love, Suigetsu. I know just enough to survive… that's enough for now." She stood up and looked at me before scowling. "Now leave me alone before people think were dating." I let the huge smirk appear on my face. As I watched her walk away, I felt the old feelings from long ago resurface and all I could think was that I need a guitar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

Karin

_Suigetsu. Suigetsu. Suigetsu._ Ughhhh. I banged my head against the bathroom door. How could I tell him all of that. Now he'll think I'm stupid and desperate. Psh, what do I care what he thinks? It's not like I'm _in love_ with him….right? I mean I was totally in love with him in high school, but it's not like he liked me…. And what do I care? ….

"Screw this," I said to myself and walked out of the bathroom right into the huge crowd and paparazzi. I rolled my eyes when I saw Suigetsu standing on a bench with a guitar. He strummed it a few times and then looked at me intensely as if determining if he should do what he was about to do right now. His voice, like every time I've ever heard him sing, was magnificent. **(Just The Girl: The Click Five)**

She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>She pushed me in the pool  
>At our last school reunion<br>She laughs at my dreams  
>But I dream about her laughter<br>Strange as it seems  
>She's the one I'm after<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>'cause she's bittersweet<br>She knocks me off of my feet  
>And I can't help myself<br>I don't want anyone else  
>She's a mystery<br>She's too much for me  
>But I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
>For more than an hour<br>She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
>And the more she ignores me<br>The more I adore her  
>What can I do?<br>I'd do anything for her

_[Chorus]_

And when she sees it's me  
>On her caller ID<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringin' in my head  
>Still ringin' in my head<p>

She's cold and she's cruel  
>But she knows what she's doin'<br>Knows just what to say  
>So my whole day is ruined<p>

_[Chorus]_

Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep comin' back for more  
>Oh, I keep comin' back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
>Just the girl I'm lookin' for<p>

Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>She's just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl  
>I'm lookin' for<br>Just the girl I'm lookin' for

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suigetsu

When I finished singing, I looked up into Karin's eyes. It was no lie that I loved her. I always had… her fire and aggressive nature lured me in and I had been hiding this feeling since high school. She seemed conflicted and then dashed outside. I gave the guy whose guitar I had borrowed back and took out after her into the thunderous rain. I search the whole parking lot, but didn't find her. I knew this whole thing had been a long shot…. But it still hurt pretty badly. The words echoed in my head over and over again: _I don't know how to love. _Had I just made a huge mistake?

Sakura

I woke up feeling groggily and slow at four thirty in the morning. My body ached and my eyes were red and puffy. There was a bottle of tequila on the counter, almost empty. Ino, who I had told about the whole ordeal, passed out in my bathtub. I had somehow managed to dress into black fuzzy pajama pants and a white tee. I walked quietly out of the room after dressing into a light green dress and pink flats. I slowly walked down the ark hallway and up the red velvet steps. When I reached Sasuke's door, I just stood there. Last night had been crazy and he deserved an explanation. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned it, walking into the disheveled room. There were a few empty beer bottles lying around and Naruto was reading one of Kakashi's books and Sasuke's back was to me and I watched as he did a shot. Naruto saw me, but I put a finger to my lips and walked up to Sasuke, grabbing the bottle and taking it away from him.

"Let me know when you're sober enough to talk." I said quietly. His dark eyes lit up with recognition.

"I'm sober." I laughed a little at his slurred speech. Naruto had slipped out of the room and I sat down at the edge of his bed and ended up telling him everything. When I finished my story, he smiled.

"Sakura, my father is evil. It's best to just ignore him. He can't hurt me. He can't do anything even if he wanted to. You see, I was supposed to take over the industry, but I declined." His tone had gone formal, his accent coming out a little.

"What industry?" I asked, unsure.

"The Crest Industries." My eyes widened as I stood up in surprise.

"The Crest Industries?" I yelled, "The multi _trillion_ dollar industry?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and took another sip of the beer in his hand.

"Yes. I gave my spot to Itachi, which made him furious."

"But doesn't the eldest son get the company anyway?"

"Yes, but my father thought that if I controlled the company, then I'd be _controllable_. Heh, he was wrong. It only made me despise him more." We sat in silence for a few minutes, me staring at the wall. "sakura…" I looked at him, "I want you to stay away from my father okay? He won't hurt me, but he might try to make your life difficult." I nodded and got up, walking to the door. Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his arms, kissing me lightly on the lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neji

There was a prominent knock on the door, and as I got up, Tenten groaned. She sat up and smiled at me. "Good morning." I said kissing her as I sat up. I ignored my shirt that was on the floor and walked down the hall to the main door. Tenten hugged my waist from behind as I opened the door.

The woman, a tall girl with long blonde hair and pale skin, met my gaze. She wore a light yellow summer dress and her red lips curved into a shocked expression.

"Neji-kun, who is she?" Tenten asked, letting go of my hips. I took a long breath before muttering,

"My wife…"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Just out of curiosity, who actually reads this? Lol so anyway here I am with another chapter and here's a look into my daily life. So okay, Saturday is my birthday right, but my best friend Krystina- Chan and my awesome boyfriend, Max- Kun decorated my locker with a different balloon and wrapping paper and plan on doing it all week. It makes me so happy to have them. Well onward to the chapter shall we?**

** Oh by the way, Suigetsu was originally in Sasuke's band as a back-up singer and bass guitarists. I haven't pointed him out as a main character till now though. I sometimes type in Shikamaru instead of Suigetsu too, but I thought Karin and him would be kind of cute.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sakura**

When I walked down the stairs and into the living room I saw Neji, Tenten and Temari sitting ten feet from each other in an awkward silence. Tenten seemed beyond pissed and Temari didn't seem at all fazed. Neji lookedup at me and I inwardly cringed.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked through cringed teeth. He shrugged nervously and I sighed, sitting down next to him.

"You knew about this?" Tenten asked, obviously about to snap at me like she had at Neji. I nodded swiftly and took initiative, considering that the conversation was never going to get anywhere without me.

"So, Temari, how have you been?" She smiled warmly.

"Not so great. My father knows where Neji is and if I don't convince Neji to come back, the companies will start to compete again and… he'll take back Hinata to force the peace treaty again." I nodded.

"I'll talk to your father, now that he has threatened to take Hinata it has become… personal for me, and don't try to stop me Neji. You lost all say in this problem when you _forgot_ to tell Tenten." I sat up and sighed, "Temari, thank you for telling me ahead of time." She gave a slight nod and stood up too. She looked at Tenten and smiled.

"Neji and I were forced to marry. I don not love him and he does not love me. So don't take it out on him. Our families are fucking crazy." She turned and said goodbye before leaving. Neji and I met gazes before he got up and took off down the hall to Hinata's room.

"Talk to me Sakura." I looked at Tenten who was fed up with everything.

"Talk to Neji, he'll tell you everything. I promise." I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a hug before walking back upstairs and collapsed onto my bed. I laid there for a while and took a deep sigh. I had met Mr. Hyuuga before; he had been one of my fathers' friends. Then again, that was a long time ago.

I got up and hunted through my closet for the most professional thing I could find- a pair of black slacks and a purple silk shirt with black ballet flats. I then grabbed my keys and went out to the living room where Naruto was leaning against the door plane. The look on his face was serious, which was rare for Naruto. I gave a friendly sympathetic smile. "I'll take care of everything. I promise." He gave a small nod, but put his hand out to stop me from going outside. His bangs fell into his face.

"What if we can't fix this, Sakura? I'd… I can't give up Hinata, but… I don't want Neji to have to give up Tenten."

"Naruto, that won't happen—"

"BUT WHAT IF IT DOES?" His yelling startled me and I knew he was really torn. He slid down the door plane into a sitting position. "Why can't anything be easy for us? It's not fair." I knelled down and then tackled him with a hug. He lost his balance and we both fell to the floor. He looked down at me shocked, but I held his waist tight.

"Don't say that! I have fought too hard to just let him take away my friends!" Naruto was silent and I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me with a sad smile. He finally hugged me back and patted my hair.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"Don't apologize, Naruto. I'll fix this… I have to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karin

I looked up at the graying sky, feeling the occasional drop of water hit my face and slide down my cheek to the floor. I had changed into a black mini dress and pink stilettos and now stood outside of a huge club. It was the only thing I could think of to get my mind off of what had just happened this morning. I was currently standing in a huge line and let out a sigh.

I was close to door and when I finally reached the red velvet ropes, the security guard refused to let me in.

"Sorry, but the club is full." His black eyes stared at me in disgust and I rolled my eyes.

"You've got to be joking." He cocked his left eyebrow at my unfortunate problem. I growled deep in my throat, and then felt a cool hand slip over my shoulder. Everything had gone quiet behind me and the guard looked up at the man.

"She's with me." The voice was smooth, and I closed my eyes, feeling my heart beat increase. The guard nodded and opened the rope, letting us both in. I looked at the arm wrapped around me and then to the man connected to it and saw Suigetsu looking ahead. He was wearing black leather jeans with black fishnet see through shirt. He looked good and I realized I was blushing.

I broke apart from him and looked up into his gaze. He smiled with my feistiness.

"I didn't need your help," I said over the loud music. He shrugged and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me upstairs to the VIP section. It was quieter up there, and there wasn't as much smoke. A few guys walked over to speak to Suigetsu, but their conversations only lasted a few moments. Finally, we sat at a small steel table. Enjoying a few beers. It was awkward and we sat in a silence that suffocated me. He wasn't looking at me, but rather at the dancing bodies below us. I thought of what to say to him, _I'm sorry_… no that wasn't even close to what he deserved. A new song- one of my favorites- came on and a smiled a little. **( I Wanna: All American Rejects)**

_I never thought that I was so blind_

_I can finally see the truth,_

_It's me for you _

"Let's dance." I said standing up and walking downstairs into the screaming crowd. I made my way to the middle and felt Suigetsu's hand twist me to face him.

_Tonight you can't imagine_

_That I'm by your side_

_Cause it's never gonna be _

_The truth too far for you_

_But can you hear me say?_

_Don't throw me away_

_And there's no way out, I_

_Gotta hold you somehow_

I put my hands on his hips and leaned in closer, my body grinding against his. His body rubbed against mine and his left hand wrapped around the small of my back while the other came dangerously close to my butt. I smirked, our bodies grinding to the beat of the song like the other people around us.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
>you wanna touch me too<br>Everyday, but all I have is time  
>Our love's the perfect crime<em>

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
>you wanna touch me too<br>every way and when they set me free  
>Just put your hands on me<em>

_Take everything that I know you'll break  
>and I give my life away so far to you<em>

_Can you hear me say  
>don't throw me away<br>There's no way out  
>I gotta hold you somehow<em>

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
>You wanna touch me too<br>Everyday, but all I have is time  
>Our love's the perfect crime<em>

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
>You wanna touch me too<br>Every way and when they set me free  
>Just put your hands on me<em>

_Tonight I'm weak  
>It's just another day without you<br>That I can't sleep  
>I give it away, away all for you too<br>Hear me say, don't throw me away  
>There's no way out<br>I gotta hold you somehow  
>All I wanna do is touch you<em>

When the song finished, the DJ didn't hesitate to jump into another song, but Suigetsu and I stopped. I looked up to him in confusion and followed him outside. The street was quiet and nobody was outside. I spotted Suigetsu's black viper a few parking spots away.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, my hand wrapped around his upper –muscular- arm.

"No, I'm just…" I looked up at him curiously, "you can't run away like that and then dance with me like that." He pulled his arm out of my grasp and took out his keys to unlock his car door. I scoffed.

"What do you mean?" I asked angrily.

"What I mean is," he said opening the door, "you ran off Karin. Whatever, I'm over it. I could care less who you're with, but you… dancing like that with me … it makes me want you." His words were like a smack to my face.

"That's not fair! You didn't have to help me get in. You didn't have to dance with me!"

"How could I say no to you?"

"Easily! It's only a two letter word Suigetsu!"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Explain it then!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

Yes!"

"Ugh! Whatever, I'm out of here." He reopened his door but I caught his arm and pushed his body against the car.

"No—" I started, but was cut off by his lips on mine. I froze, unsure if I should push him off or not. All my feeling rushed to the surface as I felt him slip his arms around my waist. My brain became fuzzy, and I closed my eyes. I was attuned to everything: his rapidly beating heart and mine. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip and I snapped back to reality. I was done fighting him, I wanted him… I wanted him bad. So, I kissed back, harshly. He flipped us around so that my back was against the car and his body stood as close as possible against mine. Then he broke away. I looked up at him, and leaned in to kiss him again, but he pulled away quickly, got into his car and started the engine. It surprised me and I realized he wasn't happy. I watched as he drove off and I stood there dumbfounded. I had missed my chance with him. I had hesitated and now here I was… alone.

It had decided to start pouring while I walked home. I had discarded my pumps into a trashcan a while ago and was now making my way across a bridge. A bottle of haft- empty vodka was in my left hand. I heard Suigetsu's car before I saw it drive up. I knew he had spotted me because he broke, the red lights decorating the dark road. The bright street lamps blocked my view of him but I heard him get out of the car and shut the door. The sound echoed in the empty space around us.

I got mad and turned the opposite way and started to walk away from him. I heard his footsteps and for a minute he followed me before speaking.

"Are you really going to ignore me, Karin?" Anger flushed my cheeks and I turned to face him, my finger pushing into his chest.

"Hell yes! You, Suigetsu, are a jerk face."

"A jerk face," he repeated, smirking. That smirk irritated me and I slapped him across his stupid smirking face.

"You left me in the fucking rain to walk home!" His face stayed to the side and I saw my red handprint form on his cheek. I tried to look into his eyes, but his hair hung low, hiding them. We stood like that for a moment before I whispered.

"Can we just go home please?" He nodded, and I walked with him back into the car, climbing into the passenger seat. He turned on the heater and didn't bother to put on his seatbelt. After a few moments of driving in silence, he cleared his throat.

"I wasn't really thinking. I was confused. I don't know what to do about you. I know that I love you, I always have, but it's like I'm afraid to actually be with you. Who knows, one day you might just get bored or run away like you did this morning. When I left, I drove around town thinking about you, about us. I know you were drunk at the club, so I didn't want to do anything because you might have woken up next to me disappointed. The kiss… it wasn't planned. It just… happened and I liked it a lot. And then you kissed back and for a moment I thought you might have loved me, but then I remembered the drinks you had at the club and I knew that that kiss was probably because you were drunk."

"Anyway, when I finally returned home I saw your Porsche in the driveway and figured you were home, but I couldn't find you. And then… Sasuke told me you had walked… and I freaked out. And now, here I am."

I looked at him; he was looking straight ahead to the road. I looked down and brought my feet up to my chest, hugging them and sneezed. Great now I was sick. I saw Suigetsu's hands tighten on the steering wheel, making his knuckles go pale. He felt bad, and now I felt bad.

I reached my hand over and rubbed up his arm, and then at his hand. He looked at me curiously, his deep eyes gazing down to my hand. He loosened his hand and I took it into my lap, my fingers intertwining with his. I felt him stiffen and then relax as he drove the car with his one hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suigetsu

When I pulled up into the parking lot, I noticed she was laying her head on my shoulder, her hand still holding mine. I carefully untangled myself from her and walked over to her door. She had awoken a little from my door closing and I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to my chest, then lifted her up bridal style.

"Let's go," I said carrying her up to the door, opening it, and then carrying her to her room. I shut the door behind us and set her on the bed. I covered her up and turned to leave.

"Suigetsu." I looked at Karin and met her qaze.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Come lay down with me please?" She begged. I smirked and took my shoes off, lying down next to her. She turned to face me and cuddled into my side. Her hand caressed my cheek and then she kissed me before resting her head on my chest.

"Suigetsu…"

"Yea?" I asked carefully. The kiss left a tingling sensation on my lips.

"I love you." I smirked and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry but I'm out of town till July so I can't update. I apologize deeply for this and I hope that I won't lose any of you as fans. I promise I'll update asap! I love you all^^ **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys so I have the computer for a week so the first thing I did was start writing. I'm sorry for delay**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sakura**

When I pulled up into the Hyuuga's driveway, I noticed my father's dark blue Mercedes parked in the outdoor driveway. _Great,_ I muttered to myself while turning off my motorcycles engine. I took off my helmet and soothed out my pants before slowly walking up the marble steps to the large red door.

I've been here many times before, you see, my father grew up with Neji's father and were best friends. Despite the past I've had at this place, the long driveway decorated with trees of many colors and huge white three story mansion, never ceased to take my breath away. I didn't even need to knock on the door because one of the maids answered the door. I smiled kindly and thanked her.

"Hello Sakura-san, it's been a while. Huuga-san can be found in the library with your father." She smiled warmly and took my black leather riding jacket.

"Thank you." I said bowing slightly. She copied the gesture before walking out and I walked down the west wing to the third door on the left. I knocked twice before entering the large library. My father looked up at me, surprised. Mr. Hyuuga however, remained emotionless. I fell to my knees and bowed politely.

"Sakura, you never need to bow down to me," said the Hyuuga master hurt. I cleared my throat and looked into his eyes.

"Sir, I come here, not as a niece, or the daughter of your friend, I am here as a friend of Neji and Hinata-san." He slowly set down his glass of wine and sat up straighter.

"Ah, I suppose you heard of my orders from Temari?" His tone was deadly serious, but I had grown accustomed to it growing up. My father spoke up, about to ask me about how I was over reacting, but instead I kept my gaze on the light pink eyes of Neji's father.

"Yes sir, and I suppose you know why I am here? I won't let you control the fate of my friends. They should have the right to choose who to love and how to live."

"They will do whatever I tell them to do. Neji is my son and Hinata my niece. I will treat them how I see well." My temper flared.

"And you wonder why they ran away from you." My words were rough, this I knew.

"Sakura!"

"Stay out of this, _father_." I spat, "I'll admit that I took Hinata in when she came to me. And yes, I knew about Neji's predicament and still hid him from you. The fact is you and my father are exactly alike. You don't know when to stop trying to control everyone around you! Well I got some news for you, Hinata loves another man and Neji is dating another woman that are yes, part of my band, which is composed of kids who were treated the wrong way. And you know what? I refuse to let you take them away from me to be forced to do whatever you want with them." I stood up furiously and walked briskly to the door, and without looking back, said, "I'm not threatening you, no, I'm too smart to do that, but Hyuuga-san," I looked back at his stoic expression, "but if you use lies to try to break apart our band, I will use the same method to bring down your company." And with that said I walked out the door into the hallway.

I heard the door open behind me, but I didn't look back. I knew it was my father by his steps, he didn't say anything and I didn't turn around because I didn't want him to see the tears rolling down my face. I didn't want to let him see me weak.

"Sakura," my father spoke hesitantly, sadly. I wiped the few tears away with the sleeve of my shirt before turning to look at my father. His peppered hair was slicked back and he wore a black buttoned up long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans. Today must have been his day off, considering that in the afternoons he was always in the surgical wing of the hospital. I could tell that my dad hadn't been sleeping well, for his eyes were a dark drained-out color and dark circles rimmed his eyes beneath his black glasses.

"Hi," When I said that, I felt stupid. I haven't talked to my dad one-on-one in a long time. He looked down, defeated.

"You're so grown up, it drives me crazy to think about all the things I missed out on…. You're first love… first heartbreak. I never got the chance to… scare your boyfriend, or see your first concert. Sakura… I've missed out on so much…" I smiled grimly.

"You were so focused on your dreams, not mine."

"And I wish that I could go back and fix that. I wanted to make it up to you, that's why I was here, I was trying to talk to him, to have him find another way to fix this. I tried to get him to leave Neji and Hinata alone." I stepped next to him and we walked out to where my motorcycle was and I swung my leg over the machine and looked up at my father.

"Dad, I don't want you to get involved. I don't want you and Hyuuga-san to grow distant because of me." As a reply, he laughed.

"Don't worry about that. That old man and I need something to bicker about. He's starting to think to highly about himself." I smiled and he reached up his hand to caress my cheek. I didn't move it, but I did let my gaze fall to the floor. It was silent and I could feel my emotions building up in my chest.

"You're so grown up," he said after a while with a small smile, "Sakura, I'm so proud of you." I looked up at him in shock.

"Daddy, you should never be proud of me." He gave a short chuckle.

"And why the hell not? You conquered your dreams, my daughter is an idol for millions of girls. Saku, both me and your mother are so proud of you, I was just too stubborn to admit it. I love you, Cherry Blossom." I felt a tear seep down my cheek and my father wiped it away with his thumb. He then straightened up and sighed. "Now Sakura, I really don't like you riding that death machine, girl you better wear your helmet." I gave a short laugh, but because of my emotions, it came out roughly. I nodded and he picked up my black helmet and slipped it over my head. "Be safe, and come visit your mother once in a while. Maybe you and your friends can come over for a bbq? How about tomorrow? I'm looking forward to meeting this Naruto fellow. I'll ask Kiba and his fiancée to come."

"I'd like that. We'll be there, I promise." He smiled and nodded and then walked off to his car. I started up my bike and took off down the driveway, letting my tire burn rubber, leaving black trail marks down his street. When I hit the freeway, I allowed myself to smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Neji**

I knocked on Tenten's door softly and went in when she said I could come in. She was sitting on her bed, playing Nazi Zombies. She had changed into a pair of jean short shorts and Pantera graphic tee. She ignored me as I sat next to her. It was silent and she stared at the screen while I stared at her. She had let her hair down, and now it fell at her shoulders, she sat cross legged, occasionally glancing in my direction. "Well," she asked irritated, "are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" I nodded and watched as her nails, which were painted brown and had been recently bitten, paused the game. Then she turned to face me and I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They held so much sadness and I knew she was upset, not about the fact that Temari and I were engaged, but because I did the worst thing I could've done… I lied to her.

"My father is the leader of _Haiku Industries _in Japan, _Ijuruku Co._ has been competing with my father's company for a long time. My father decided on a peace treaty, which involved his son being married off to one of his daughters. Since I am the only son…"

"The duty fell to you," Ten Ten finished, cutting me off. I nodded.

"I didn't want to marry, but I did anyway. Temari was in love with another guy too, so after the wedding ceremony, I split. I know I lied to you, and I'm sorry, but please don't be mad at Sakura, I wanted to tell you when it felt right."

"… I don't know what to do. What's next? You're son knocks on the door asking about you?" I laughed, which wasn't the right thing to do because she stood up angrily and shot me a boy-im-gonna-kill-you glare. I shut up and looked up at her sadly. "You lied to me! You are married! Do you know how ridiculous this is? Now your father will come and either take you or Hinata away, and Hinata and Naruto love each other. "

"You don't think I love you?" My statement made her blush and I looked away, rubbing my neck. "Because I do, I love you Tenten, and I will not let my father do anything to you or Hinata and Naruto. My father will not be the one to decide my fate, not anymore." Tenten laughed sarcastically.

"How can you be so sure? How can you not worry?" She took my head in her hands, each palm touching my cheek as her fingers played with the tips of my ears. She tilted my face up so I could look her I the eyes, then she leaned in and kissed me softly on the corner of my mouth. I turned my head and kissed her full on the mouth. She pulled away and stood up straight. "I think we should wait… until everything with your father blows over." Her voice was soft and weak. I felt the over whelming desire to lock myself I the room and never come back out..

"You're… breaking up with me?" My emotions must have been portrayed on my face, because Tenten's eyes flickered to the floor and a few tears slid silently down her cheeks. "No, just let me talk to my father. I want to be with you, no one else. Please give me some time." My voice cracked, but I wouldn't allow myself to cry… Hyuuga's don't cry, not ever. I heard Tenten sniffle then she looked up at me, her eyes holding back tears, and nodded. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my arms as she cried into my chest.

"What if your father takes you away from me? From us?" She said quietly after a while. I shrugged and ran my calloused hand through her thin brown hair.

"I'll just run away again. Over and over till I'm free." She smiled through her tears and kissed me before falling asleep curled up against my chest. God, I loved her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~

**Shikamaru**

_You stole my happy, you stole my pride_

_Took me for the lonely and ya took me for a ride_

_Now I wanna uhuhuhuhn doit_

I growled at Ino's phone as it went off and, since she didn't make any intention of getting up and answering it, I answered it and groggily made a noise that sounded like a greeting.

"Ino, is that you?" The voice was masculine and I froze. "Hey I'm back in town babe, let's go to the movies or something."

"Sorry man, she's over your rude- miss treatin' ass." I said deeply before hanging up. Ino bolted upright and reached for her phone angrily.

"Was that him? Why'd you say that!" She yelled before redialing the number. He didn't answer so she tossed the neon pink phone on the bed before sighing.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked, sitting up slowly so that my head wouldn't spin.

"You shouldn't have answered my phone." She said simply and I laughed sarcastically.

"What? And tell your ex-boyfriend to shove it?"

"He's not my ex!" She shouted. Then instantly regretted it. "No, Shikamaru that's not what I meant."

"No," I said standing up and walking up to her, "then what am I to you? Your stand-in when that dick of a boyfriend isn't here?"

"No, of course not!"

"Well I suggest you call _your boyfriend_ and make up some excuse. Go on, go back to him. I don't care." Then, without a word, I walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hinata**

I never really knew what love was till I met Naruto, and when I found out about my father, all I could do was hug Naruto-kun and never let him go. I hated how when everything was going right and everything is perfect, someone has to come and tear it down. It just wasn't fair… but then again, life is never fair for anyone. I guess that's why I felt so hollow, because all I can do is sit here and worry, and god, I hate worrying. I feel bad, I feel _weak_ knowing that Sakura is doing everything that she can to fix a problem that isn't hers. And that's why I love Sakura though, because she had the strength when everyone else was weak. That's why I came to her when my father's order to marry was too much for me to bear.

"N-Naruto-kun?" I asked, looking up at the young man in-front of me. His shirt was off, showing his well-toned chest. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair was dripping water. He stopped rummaging through his drawers ad turned to look at me. He smiled a fake, sad smile. I turned my gaze away from his deep ocean blue eyes and looked at his chest instead… which only made me blush. "Sakura texted me, she said that we are going to her parents' bbq tomorrow." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then he dropped the towel to the floor to put on some clothes. I shrieked and turned away, embarrassed. I heard Naruto's chuckle as his arms wrapped around my waist. I thought he was dressed, so I turned around to see that he wasn't dressed at all. He pushed me lightly and climbed on top of me.

"Hinata…" I blushed at the way he said my name and when I closed my eyes, I felt his lips press against mine.

I kissed back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sasuke**

When Sakura got home last night, she seemed… conflicted. The meeting with the Hyuuga master must have not gone well, but she didn't say anything about that. Instead she told me about how her father had invited us to their BBQ tonight. I had only met the man once, and, after what I've heard about the guy, I didn't really like him.

"Does he know that we are… together?" I asked her, watching as she soother out her light peach colored dress. She looked nice, with her hair curled and only a little bit of make-up. I loved the way she used the natural skin colored cosmetics, she didn't need all that gunky stuff anyway. She walked over to me and straightened the loose blue tie that was around my neck. She had picked out all of the guys' clothing for today: a simple black or white dress shirt with slacks and a tie that was our favorite color. Apparently she only trusted the girls to get dressed properly.

"Nope," She said simply, "Guess he'll be able to scare the crap outta my boyfriend for the first time." I glared down at her and she smiled. "Just promise me that you'll be respectful." Her eyes pleaded and I nodded reluctantly. A small smile graced her lips and I followed her, hand-in-hand, down the stairs to where the others were. The girls all wore different styled summer dresses with their favorite color. I noticed Karin and Suigetsu on the far couch. They weren't going, and when the news of them dating reached me, I was more than surprised. I also noticed that Ino and Shikamaru were standing far apart. Neji and Tenten seemed tense too. Sakura must have noticed too, for she sighed.

"Great day for a BBQ, huh?" I said sarcastically, receiving a punch in the arm from Sakura.

"Well," Sakura said with fake joy while picking up the keys to her and Naruto's car, "Let's go."


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. This is the second to last chapter, so hang on with me**** I love you guys!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

**Sakura **

The bar-b-que went… surprisingly well, which, to say the truth, I did not expect, at all. When we had arrived, my mother, father, my brother and his fiancée were already there. My dad was grilling a few hamburgers while my mother chopped some vegetables for the salad. Kiba and his girl were in the pool, playing volleyball. When we all showed up, my father looked up and smiled, hugging me tightly. Then he shook everyone's hands and introduced my mother. She hugged everyone with a bright smile.

Naruto, who had dissed my father a month ago, shook his hand and smiled forgivingly. "Sorry about the dispute, sir. Sakura's my sister; I had to stick up for her."

"No, I must apologize." My father said, setting a hand on his shoulder, "you keep an eye on her, she's a tricky one." Naruto smirked and I whined, declaring I could take care of myself.

When my father went to shake Sasuke's hand, I admit- I held my breath. My father didn't smile, but rather analyzed Sasuke closely.

"So you're the one who broke my daughters' heart?" I saw Sasuke actually figure out what to say to that. Huh, who would've know? Sasuke with nothing to say. "And then put it back together." My father finished, taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Haruno. And I know I can't take back my mistakes, but I do love Sakura. She is very important to me." My father seemed to digest this and then nodded in approval.

"We both have made mistakes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata

The rain came down in hard, loud drops. I watched outside as the clouds cried, drenching the world below it. A feeling of uneasiness churned in my chest and I rubbed my temples lightly. Something was going to happen tonight. I could feel it.

"Hey," I looked up to see Naruto putting some gel in his hair, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and an orange v-neck. "Are you going to start getting ready for the concert or what?" He walked over to me, taking my hands and helping me up into a standing position. The concert? I had totally forgotten about the benefit concert we were doing today at the high school outside on the concourse!

"Ugh," I let out a sound that sounded like a groan, "I forgot." I buried my head into his shoulder and let out a sigh. He always smelled so good.

He wrapped my hands around me and pulled me closer. "What's wrong?" He asked, a hand running through my hair. I pulled back and looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous I guess." I turned around and looked into my closet, pulling out a black tank with a purple crop jacket and white ripped skinny jeans. After I got dressed, I turned back to see Naruto texting someone. When he finished, he looked up and complimented my appearance before we headed downstairs to where the others were, and, after debating what cars we would take, we left.

"Hinata," I looked across the black leather seat to Sakura, who was driving her silver Mercedes. She looked pretty, dressed in black leather skinny jeans and a flowy pink shirt with a biker jacket. She had actually taken the time to curl her hair today, despite the fact that we would be singing in the rain.

"Hmm?" I answered, playing with edges of my I-Phone case and looking out of the water splattered window.

"I have a bad feeling about today…" She said reluctantly, and I turned around to face her. She bit her lip, deep in thought as she pulled up to a red stoplight. "I think your father may make an appearance today. And I think he'll go after you since you're more vulnerable." She shook her head and sighed.

"I know." I said, earning a shocked look from her. "He has given me the chance to return and I have ignored his orders. If he does come and use force then I will have no choice but to leave with him."

"Bullshit!"

"Sakura!" I raised my voice and she shook her head. "You have to stay out of it. My father could destroy you. He could destroy all of this: Anbu, Sharingan! All of it!"

A long silence dragged and she pulled into the parking spot next to Sasuke's red Mustang convertible, where the others stood waiting in the rain, their hoodies pulled up. I looked at Naruto, his blue eyes looking at mine, his blonde hair dripping water onto his face. Why did he have to be so perfect? He smiled that same smile that always made me stomach float, but now it felt like a knife. He walked over and opened my door, holding out his hand for me to take.

"Hey gorgeous, you ready?" I smiled weakly and nodded as we walked up the sidewalk to the crowd of people who were yelling our names and shaking our hands.

"Naruto?" I said, looking into his gaze.

"What's up Hina-chan?" His nickname made heat rise to my face, but I shook it away.

"I need to talk to you." He looked at me for a second before nodding and led me across the campus to a secluded spot. I turned to face him and I couldn't help the water that came from my eyes.

"What's wronjg Hinata? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." I shook my head. I had to do this. I had to.

"No, that's just it. You do everything so right. It's not you."

Realization dawned on Naruto's face and he shook his head, "No, Hinata don't do this not now, ple—"

"We can't do this anymore Naruto. My father will take you down. We just can't be together. It's impossible."

"Hinata everything is possible if we just fight for it!" My tears became stronger, masked by the heavy downpour of rain. His arms wrapped around my body.

"Stop making it harder then it already is!" I yelled pushing him away. "We can't Naruto! We just can't! I have no choice okay?!" I took off into the crowd, leaving him alone and hurt. The look on his face… what I just did to him. I'll never be able to get over it. It was now official… I hate myself more than anything, but it was better for me to get hurt than having everyone suffer because of my own selfishness.

~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~

Naruto

They came. Her father and 6 guards, all dressed in black. I watched as the scouted for her, searching through the crowd of students, and when they saw her, they didn't hesitate. I found myself trying to push though the crowd too, trying to reach Hinata before they did, but I couldn't. "Sakura!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "Hinata!" They looked over at me and I pointed at the seven people who were almost near them. Sakura immediately put her arm in front of Hinata and all I could do was watch as words were exchanged and Hinata walked to her father. Sakura tried to follow, but Sasuke held her back, causing her to yell and kick at him. That's when it hit me, she was leaving. Her father was taking her away. No, this can't happen.

I quickly looked around, spotting a college kid who had a guitar strapped to his back, a nice wooden acoustic. I ran to him and he turned and smiled. "Hey, nice guitar, can I see it?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah! Your Naruto Uzi-" I grabbed the guitar before I could hear the reast of his sentence and jumped up onto the small stage. "Hinata," I said, my words echoing through the microphone. I strummed lightly on the guitar to make sure it was tuned before I started singing. **(Here Comes Goodbye: Rascal Flatts)**

_I can hear the __truck tires__ coming up the __gravel__ road  
>And its not like her to drive that slow, nothin's on the radio<br>Footsteps on the __front porch__, I hear my doorbell  
>She usually comes right in, now I can tell<em>

_[Chorus]__  
>Here comes goodbye<br>Here comes the last time  
>Here comes the start of every sleepless night<br>The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
>Here comes the pain<br>Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
>And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye<em>

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
>And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way<br>One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
>And violins would play here comes the bride<em>

_[Chorus]__  
>Here comes goodbye<br>Here comes the last time  
>Here comes the start of every sleepless night<br>The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
>Here comes the pain<br>Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
>And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye<em>

_Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
>Before the lights turn on, yeah and youre left alone<br>All alone, but here comes goodbye_

_Oh-oooo_

_[Chorus]__  
>Here comes goodbye<br>Here comes the last time  
>Here comes the start of every sleepless night<br>The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
>Here comes the pain<br>Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
>And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye<em>

_Oh-oooo_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NANI!~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura

"Sasuke let me go!" I yelled again, watching Hinata's back as she kept walking.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice was enough to make me collapse to my knees in tears.

"Sasuke please, she's my sister! I can't just let her—"

"_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road.." _I looked up at Naruto who was on the stage, his voice echoing through the speakers. The rain fell, drenching him and the song… it was so sad. I just cried some more. Why is everything so fucked up? I looked and saw Hinata looking up at him as the few guards wrestled her into the car, I could hear her calling out his name. Her father stood a few meters away, standing alone looking up at the blonde man who was pouring his heart out on stage.

"You monster!" I screamed at him. He looked down at my pathetic form, "She'll hate you forever now! You sick bastard!" He looked at me for a few seconds before turning his back and walking to the limo, where he opened the door and sat down, shutting it with a loud bang. I cried even harder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:'(~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto

It was so quiet, except for the rain which had now started pounding down, hitting the ground with a million tiny 'plops'. I was alone, out in the parking lot, loading up my guitar. It wasn't fair. I had no intention of loving someone, or ever falling in love at all. Then she came and I fell so far into love that it made me stupid. I looked up into the sky, my right hand reaching up, trying to reach the clouds. "You took my mother!" I screamed to the sky, "Now why are you taking away Hinata too?!" I gritted my teeth and watched a few cars go by on the highway. "I love her." I whispered, raindrops falling on my face.

I heard a car pull into the parking lot and turned to see the Hyuuga limo stop a few meters away. The door opened and I heard Hinata call out my name before she jumped out from the back and ran to me, jumping up. I only had a few seconds to get over my shock as I caught her, her legs wrapping around my waist, her head buried into my neck. I just stood there, dumbfounded as the limo rolled up next to me, the back window rolling down to reveal her fathers face.

"You hurt her, I kill you. Got it?" I nodded quickly, still in shock as he left, Then I fell to my knees with Hinata still in my arms. "Thank you," I whispered to the sky, "God damnit, thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

Ino

I paced back and forth across the mat, my long blonde hair swishing in the high ponytail that it was in. My face was red with heat and my breathing shallow. I have been trying to get Shikamaru off of my mind for a while now, but something, whether big or small, would eventually bring my thoughts back to his long brown hair or the way he quirks his mouth to the side to smirk. His broad chest and—

"Ino!" I looked up to Tenten, who was holding a punching bag in place. She was wearing an identical out-fit to mine, a sports bra and sweatpants, but hers was brown compared to my sky blue with pink trimming. She looked slightly annoyed and I gave her an apologetic grimace.

"Sorry," I said, giving the bag a solid kick that pushed her back a little. I landed a solid punch, then jab. I continued this combo for a few more minutes before Tenten was satisfied for our workout, and, after saying that she was going out with Neji tonight, took off. She had finally started officially dating him, and the news had been going on and on about it. First was HinaNaru, then Sasusaku, and now finally NejiTen. I was the last one who was single, as of last night after a fight with my now ex-boyfriend. I had been the one to break it off, which has never been the case before, since he always broke up with me instead. _"It's because of that guy, isn't it? The one who answered the phone?!" _He had yelled. _"No!"_I had retorted, _"This is because I'm tired of this, of us. It has nothing to do with Shikamaru."_ But that had been a lie, and we both knew it. I had never second guessed my relationship before, not until Shikamaru. I hated it, because Shikamaru wasn't even in love, he was a heartbreaker. A jerk; who was way to smooth with the ladies. I heard Sasuke and Shikamaru talking about dating the other day. _There's too many to only have one, _he had said with a smirk,_ No woman is worth that much trouble._

"Oh," I looked up at the man who had been plaguing my thoughts for the past few days. His hair was up in its usual ponytail, but he was dressed in a pair of black track pants with no shirt, which showed off his chest. He turned to go, but I stopped him.

"It's fine, I'm done anyway." I let out a sigh and took a drink from my water bottle. "Honestly Shikamaru, you can be pissed all you want, but it's not fair when you don't even care about me that much. I've heard stories, about all the girls you've been with. You're a heartbreaker. It's some sick joke for you, isn't it? Get the girl; have her fall for you, then what? What would you do, Shikamaru?" I pointed a finger to his chest, "Tell me."

"I leave," He said finally, looking down at me from his height, which was a head taller than I. I looked down and smirked sadly.

"Exactly," I said my voice cracking. I know he could hear it in my voice, the sadness. I had fallen for him, despite whether he knew it or not, and it hurt to know that he didn't even care. It's only a game to guys like him. "I mean there are _too_ many girls in this world to have only one; women aren't worth the trouble. Right? I mean, I see where you are coming from. After all, I was quite a heartbreaker myself." Recognition fell into his eyes as he remembered the news, the tabloids. It was true, before Kenji, I had dominated the dating scene. "I was blind, but now I see." I gave an evil smirk, "I'm back to my old self again."

"Ino…," But I didn't give him a chance to finish. Instead I brushed past him, his shoulder brushing against mine. I turned around on the mat, putting my hands up in the position for Tia-Jutsu. He looked at me, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Spar with me," I whispered as seductively as I could, my balance switching to my back foot. He looked at me again, this time cocking his head to the right and smirking.

"You're challenging me? To spar?" I nodded, the smirk still painted on my lips. He shook his head and smiled, "Do you know how ridiculous that is?"

"Why not?" He shrugged and backed up, bringing his leg up quickly to hit my side, but I caught it and twisted it around. He easily deflected the move by jumping out of it and went for a jab to my right. I dodged it, but barley. Giving a little laugh, I looked up and went for a punch to his face, but he moved and it landed on the upper part of his right arm. He jumped back and cocked his head again, pursing his lips.

"Not bad," He said, walking behind the punching bag that hung from the wall, "Who taught you?" I ran at the bag in an attempt to kick it, but when I brought my leg up for the kick, all I got was air and it caused me to trip, the ground hurtling towards my face. I closed my eyes, knowing the fall was probably going to hurt, but, after a few seconds, opened my eyes to see Shikamaru holing me with one hand as the other grabbed the chain of the punching bag, holding us up. I could feel the heat rush to my face as he looked at me, and, determined not to look like a fool, took my foot and hit the back of his knee, causing him to fall while I remained standing above him.

"Self taught," I spoke, straitening myself up, "you?" He rolled over and sat down on the mat and I did the same, watching him as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling. There was a small smile on his face.

"Same," He spoke, "When you're thrown out on the street young, you learn to fight." His words bored through me. "I ran away from a bad situation at home. Sasuke found me and took me in. I think I became a player because girls never really looked at me before, now they do. They're evil things, only like someone because of what they have, not who they are." I watched him raise his hand to the air, looking at it curiously. He was quiet for a few moments and I stood up in frustration.

"I don't know why you're telling me this." I said in irritation, "Apparently I'm one of those so-called girls you're talking about." I started to walk out, but Shikamaru grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"I'll be honest, that's what I thought when I first saw you. Someone who walks with her head up and likes to party, someone like you, is exactly what I thought I hated." I think he saw the hurt across my face, because he froze up. "No, that sounded wrong. What I meant is that, I was so wrong about you. You're pretty and smart, even though you don't let anyone see it. I should have fought harder for you, and I wish…" He looked down at me and cursed, "Can we just go to a movie or something?"

". …..NANI?!" I yelled. He blushed, "You're asking me out?" He scratched the back of his neck, which had turned red.

"Yeah?"

"Oh… okay then." He smiled and nodded. I turned around to leave and, once my back was to him, smiled like a mad woman.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~

Sasuke

I looked at Sakura, who was wrapped up in blankets on my bed. She looked so beautiful and I didn't want to wake her, but I had to. I walked over and at on the bed at her side, gently shaking her shoulder. I expected her to wake up sweetly, but with Sakura, you never get what you expect.

"NANI!" She yelled, sitting up quickly and punching me across the face solidly, causing me to fly off the bed onto my butt. "Ah Sasuke, was that you? Sorry I was having a crazy dream."

"Go figure," I said rubbing my jaw with my hand. "Sheesh Godzilla." She smirked apologetically and got off the bed, kneeling down to look at my face, concern in her eyes.

"Why did you wake me this early anyway?" She asked, her hands inspecting the soon-to-be bruise.

"I'm taking you somewhere, get dressed in something comfortable." She looked at my with confusion, but nodded and complied to my command, dressing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink tank top that was tight at the top, but fell freely after the bust line. I watched her brush through her pink hair and applied her makeup. When she was finished, she went to the restroom to brush her teeth and came out looking beautiful.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" I shook my head and grabbed her hand as we went outside into the warm air. It was a perfect day, the sun covered a little by fluffy white clouds, making it so it was too hot. There was also a small breeze that played with our hair a little and made my deep blue v-neck flutter a little.

I opened the garage and looked at the dozen or so cars that rested there. "Pick one," I told her, "I can't decide which one we should take." Her eyes lit up and she smiled. She always liked to choose the car, I don't know why, but she seemed like a child in a candy shop whenever I let her choose.

"The mustang," She said, walking over to my dark nave blue 2010 Mustang GT convertible, "It's my favorite." I gave a small chuckle as I watched her get in the car and I twirled the keys a couple of times before opening my door and sitting in the driver's seat.

~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura

I don't know what Sasuke was up to, but I complied anyway, sitting down on the black leather seat of the Mustang. He sometimes did this though, woke me up to go somewhere, just us, usually a small café for coffee or a walk on the beach, somewhere where we would be alone with few people there. So, when Sasuke pulled into the parking lot of an amusement park, I was a little surprised. I loved amusement parks, but Sasuke hardly ever went. Not that he didn't like the rides, but rather, because there were so many people here, and, despite Sasuke being a rock star, he didn't like human interaction with strangers.

"Well?" I looked up at Sasuke, who had his hand held out for me to get out of the car. I grabbed it eagerly and we went to the gate, where many people pointed at us and screamed our names. We got through the admissions office quickly and, once we got out to where the rides were, I looked at Sasuke. He was looking at all of the rides too, a smile on his face, which was rare. "Shall, we ride that one? Or that one?" He said pointing to numerous contractions.

I smiled and looked at him, he was just as eager as I. "All of them!" I said.

~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~

Neji

I sat down at the table of the small café, Tenten sitting across from me. She was pretty, dressed in her blue jeans and tight brown top. Her hair was up in just one bun today, a pair of chopsticks holding it up. She looked up and blushed when she noticed I was staring at her. "Nani?" She asked cocking her head to the side a little to look at me.

"Nothing," I said with a small smile,"Can I not look at you?"

"Do you ever get flustered?" She asked, "You're always so steady. Nothing ever seems to faze you. It's almost as if you know what's going to happen before it does. Are you like a time traveler or something?" She asked with a smirk, "Or do you just read minds?" I chuckled at her accusation, and looked out the window at the people walking down the street with their shopping bags or children.

"Neither," I said looking back at her, "You faze me." She blushed again, causing me to chuckle a little. "I am pretty good at reading people," I said looking at the menu, "but you are one of the most unpredictable person I have ever met. And that makes you fun to be around." She looked down, studying the table with a red face.

"So what if I become… predictable?" She asked quietly.

"That," I spoke meeting her eyes, "Is impossible." She smiled and leaned over to kiss me, a small brush of her lips.

"I love you Neji-kun."

"As do I Tenten."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~

Karin

I don't know what happened. Suigetsu was… not the type of guy I would go for, yet was everything I could ever hope for. He was cute as hell, with pale skin and pretty colored eyes, and he even rocked the whole 'blue hair' thing. He had good fashion sense too, but I never really _looked_ at him. And now that I was, I didn't want to stop.

I looked out over the railing to the beach. There were quite a few people here, some playing in the ocean, others tanning in the sun. I felt Suigetsu walk behind me and I turned away from the beach to face him, letting my back lean against the wall. He was wearing a pair of black swimsuit shorts that sagged low on him, two bright orange surfboards tucked in under his arms. "You know I've never done this before…" I spoke, "Surf, I mean." He smiled, his sharpened teeth showing.

"That's why I'm going to teach you," we walked down into the sand at to the shoreline. The water was nice, perfectly warm I noticed as the waves lapped at my heels. "It's easy once you get the basics." He bent over, setting one board across a small lunch table before waxing it. I watched him for a few moments in silence before speaking.

"When did you learn to surf?" I asked him, watching his hand glide over the first board. He seemed deep in thought and didn't answer for a while.

"Since I was little," He said with a smirk, "actually, I don't remember not being able to surf. When I was young," he said twisting so he settled the bench, "I loved the water. I still do. There's something about being at the mercy of water. It's like I can communicate with it, sense it within me." He looked at me and blushed a little, turning away from me, "Never mind, that doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"No," I said to him, leaning over his shoulder to take the rag out of his hand, "It makes perfect sense. Will you teach me what you're doing?" He cocked his head and smiled again, making my heart race.

"Of course." He said, his lips brushing mine, making me blush. There was no doubt about it. I Kairn, was definitely in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata

I watched as everyone sat down at the long table for the dinner that Sasuke and Sakura made. Everyone seemed so happy; I just wonder how long it will last. This peace; this love, will it work?

I looked over at Naruto, who was talking excitedly to Neji, who couldn't seem to care less. He turned to look at me, and caught me staring at him. He flashed me a smile, and I blushed from his attention. I was so lucky. He was mine and I was his. I felt my heart speed up and my hand grabbed my chest, the pounding obvious. Is this what love felt like? If it is, I don't want any of it to end, for anyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura

Soft music played through the radio in the kitchen and the end of my pink dress swished as I gently swayed to the music, while pulling out the ham from the stove and setting down on the counter. Sasuke came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and tucking his chin into the back of my neck as I began to cut it.

"Are you happy?" He whispered into my ear, causing a shiver to go down my spine. I looked at my hand and smiled.

"More than happy." I replied, backing up and grabbing a few trays to carry to the table. Sasuke grabbed the main dish and followed me out into the dining room where the others were sitting and talking. Sasuke pulled out my chair for me to sit down, and when he did, he walked to the head of the table, which was next to me, and raised a glass.

"I have an announcement to make," He spoke and I smiled.

_"Can we ride that one last?" Sasuke asked, pointing to the ferris wheel, "The sky looks beautiful tonight." I nodded and let him guide me as we bought the tickets for it and loaded onto the cart. Today had been so much fun, Sasuke even smiled a lot more than usual. I didn't want the night to end. Not ever._

_ His hand reached for mine and I leaned against him as the ride jolted to a start, rising up above to the dark sky. When we reached the top, I gasped at the city. The lights were bright, beautiful against the navy colored sky. "It' so beautiful," I whispered. Sasuke smirked before letting my hand go and I watched as he kneeled down onto the tiny platform of the cart. "Nani? Sasuke are you okay?" _

_ "More than okay," He said smirking at my cluelessness. I didn't understand until he pulled out a small black case and opened it, a small emerald diamond ring showing._

_ "You got me a ring," I said smiling, "It's gorgeous." He stared at me for a moment and then laughed. Like seriously laughed, this was very rare. "Oi, Sasuke are you all right?" _

_ "I'm proposing to you, baka." He said, "I want you to marry me." A few moments passed as I let it sink in. _

_ "OMG!" I screamed, causing people to look up at us. I hugged him and laughed at my own sillyness, "Yes! Of course!"_

"Sakura has agreed to marry me," He said to our friends, causing a sudden uproar of applause and exclamations from our friends. I looked over at him from across the huge oak table, past our friends who were enjoying the meal and talking excitedly. This was it, we were all happy. I was happy.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: So here we are, at the end of the story. The ending is supposed to be the best part of a book right? But how can I write a perfect ending? Should it be happy, or sad? Tragic or heroic? Every time I ever read a really good series, the last book, for example **_**Nevermore **_**by **_**Robert Patterson, **_**I feel like I had lost meaning to my life. Then I realized that that feeling meant that the book was really good. Will my story leave that feeling in you? Probably not, but hey, I can wish right? **

** But before we begin, I want to thank all of the people who have stuck through the long crazy updates and the million typos. I want to thank those who have commented and reviewed, criticized, and yelled at me to hurry up and finish. So here it is… the ending.**

**I do not own Naruto. This is the link to see Sakura's dress:** ** images/search?q=wedding+dress&FORM=HDRSC2&adlt=strict#view=detail&id=91D56DC14309D4F188AA2CEC2439 2275FA46DA0E&selectedIndex=47**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** Sakura**

There was blood everywhere. The floor was stained with it. My white and pink wedding dress now splattered in deep crimson. _His body. Sasuke's body. _Oh god, why is the world spinning. He's lying there, on the floor, covered in blood in the middle of the street. I can't move**,** I can't breathe. _Why? Why? Why?_

"Sa-," I looked down at his face, his eyes barley open, his mouth straining to speak, "Kura."

"Don't talk," I said finally being able to move my legs to kneel down by his side, "Please, don't talk. Naruto is coming with an ambulance. Just wait," I hadn't realized I was crying until my voice hitched in my throat, "Just hold on." I felt the tears fall from my face, hitting the soft fabric of his black suit. I felt him raise his hand against my objections and touch my cheek. _He's so cold._

"You look-," He touched my hair and I wrapped my arms around his, "so pretty." He said finally after struggling to talk. I watched him close his eyes and open them again with great effort. "What happ—'"

"Sakura!" I looked back to see Naruto running towards me, a couple men dressed in medical scrubs following behind him. In the edge of my vision, I could see flashing lights and a siren seemed to be going off, but I could barley register it. All that mattered was him. "Please be okay," I whispered to him as I watched his eyes close again, his hand going limp in mine.

"Ma'am, you need to move." I looked up to a man in medical scrubs, his red hair cut choppy.

"Gaara?" I asked, my words sounding blank and hollow. _Gaara…_ "No!" I said throwing myself in the way, "Don't hurt him!" I watched as Naruto pulled me away, he was concerned to, but was holding it in. "No!" I screamed, trying to kick free, but to no avail.

"Sakura!" I looked up at Gaara, his light green scrubs and a nametag with his picture. "You need to calm down okay. I can't help Sasuke while worrying about you going into shock." His voice was strong, sober. I went limp in Naruto's grasp and he had to stumble to catch me so I wouldn't fall to the ground. _Why is this happening? That truck… why didn't it slow down? Why did that little kid have to be out playing in the parking lot?_ The questions kept spinning in my head even though I knew the answer. _Because Sasuke is good._ I could still hear the sound of metal crashing; I could still see Sasuke sprinting over to the little child and pushing him out of the way just in time for the blue hunk of metal to collide with his body. _Why this? Why now? Why? Why? Why? Why won't the world stop spinning? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Naruto**

I paced back in forth in the small waiting room of the hospital, my mind trying not to think of the possible outcomes. We've been here for almost twelve hours while Sasuke was in surgery. The whole band was here, waiting in the small room along with me to hear about what had happened and what to expect.

Neji was leaning against the door plane, his eyes closed as Tenten sat next to him, her head leaning against his leg. Shikamaru was holding a quietly sobbing Ino in his arms, and by the look on his face, he felt like crying too. Suigetsu and Karin were sitting in a corner, sharing a small water bottle. And then there was Sakura. She had fainted in my arms, shortly after finding out that her deranged ex was the doctor who had showed up on the scene. I hadn't liked the idea of him caring for Sasuke, but the way he had talked to her, asking her to calm down; I knew Sasuke would be safe. I looked over at her crumpled over in the corner, not crying, but staring off into space. I had tried to talk to her earlier, but only got a few nods and some eye contact. At least she was still there.

I felt Hinata's hand come up and touch my shoulder. She looked so sad; her hair was in a tangled mess, her mascara smeared. She had changed from her wedding attire, which had been a sleek purple bridesmaid dress that reached the floor, into a plain top and a pair of blue pajama bottoms. "Hey," She spoke softly, "maybe you should sit down for a while?" I nodded reluctantly after a few seconds and sat down on the small uncomfortable, ugly green chair next to her.

"Can you go talk to Sakura," I asked her, "get her to change out of her dress?" Sakura's dress originally had been a beautiful white dress with a small train and bodice of cherry blossoms, but now it was ripped at the bottom and covered in blood and dirt from the road; her hair, which was in curls, was now deflated and seemed to have lost its bright color.

I watched as Hinata went over and kneeled next to Sakura, and, after a few words were exchanged, Sakura let Hinata grab her arm and help her up. They were almost to the door when Gaara walked in, his medical mask pulled down, a few drops of blood on his sleeve. Sakura backed away a step and seemed to grow whiter than she was. Gaara noticed and took a step back to, respecting her space.

"I'm sorry, but I need to speak to Sasuke's wife alone. One of you may stay with her." The others looked around the room and their gazes met mine, giving me a small nod. Of course, I was the best friend. I watched as the others vacated the room and Gaara flipped through the papers he held in his hands, his eyebrows furrowing. He looked good, different. His hair was actually combed and his face looked aged. A few years ago he was an idiotic child hooked on drugs, now he was a sober doctor?

"You two have not legally been married yet?" He asked with concern in his eyes as he looked at Sakura. She seemed to resurface, her harms coming up to hug herself.

"No, we were on our way into the church when… the truck didn't even stop." Her voice was so lifeless and Gaara bit his lip.

"Considering the fact that you are not legally married I cannot legally release the information to you," Sakura's face fell even more, "but I have never really been too good at staying within the limit of the law. Sasuke's condition is stable. He is sleeping right now and once you get someone here that is related to him, then you can go see him." Sakura smiled a sad, almost heartbreaking smile and hugged Gaara, her face burying into his chest as she started to cry in joy. I felt the tension release from my chest and I fell into the seat. Pulling out my phone, I called the only person I knew.

"_Hello?" _A muffled voice answered and I almost cringed, forgetting that it was four in the morning. Right now, all I could l hope for was that he would be in somewhat a good mood.

"Hey, Itachi, it's Naruto. Can you come to the hospital? I know you don't really like you brother, but—"

"_What happened to him?!"_He asked interrupting me before I could finish. I could hear rustling in the back ground and was surprised by the urgency in his voice. Itachi never seemed to really care about Sasuke before.

"He got hit by a car at the wedding reception yesterday, haven't you watched the news? It was all over the television."

_"I was at a company board meeting all day. Is he alright?" _

"Yeah, he's stable, but they won't let Sakura into the room since they aren't married yet. We need a relative to—"

_"I'm already in my car." _I heard Itachi hang up and was surprised by the way he had acted; perhaps he did really care about his brother. Or maybe it was because of Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Itachi**

I heard my phone go off, its piercing ring echoing through the house. I let out a low scowl and looked at the time. I wasn't going to answer it, but on the fourth ring I was too annoyed to ignore it.

_"Hello?" _I answered trying to send my death glare through the phone. It's four in the morning, what the hell could be going on. When I heard Naruto's voice however, I almost dropped the phone, because something bad must of happened for him to randomly call me.

_"Hey Itachi, It's Naruto. Can you come to the hospital? I know you don't—" _

"_What happened to him?!" _All I heard was car and hit, the rest of his words were lost to me as I quickly jumped from my bed and rushed to my closet, throwing on a black tee and a pair of jeans. I didn't bother to look at my hair. The line was silent and I realized Naruto had asked me a question. "_I was at a meeting all day."_ I told him, which was true. I had been negotiating a company merge in Hong Kong, and I had just gotten home from the plane an hour ago in complete exhaustion. _"Is he alright?" _I asked, only hearing the word _yeah._

I zoned out again, grabbing the keys to my silver Lamborghini Reventon and quickly opening the door. _"_I'm_ already in my car." _I said, hanging up as I peeled out of my garage. I was at the hospital in less than five minutes.

When I walked into the small waiting room, it was like walking into hell. Everyone there was exhausted and Sakura was sitting alone in the corner. I had known they were getting married, and was going to attend their wedding even though I didn't necessarily like Sakura being with Sasuke rather than me, but a meeting had come up that was mandatory for me.

Her dress was a disaster and so was her make-up from crying, but when she looked up and noticed me, she smiled a relieved almost heartbreaking smile and I cursed at myself for taking so long to get here. "Itachi," She whispered giving me a hug,"you came."

"Of course, now let's go see him." I said leading her into the hallway and up the elevator. When we reached Sasuke's room, Sakura rushed quickly to his side, and I felt a small drop happen in my chest. He was hurt pretty badly, a long scratch from his forehead down to his shoulder. A few bruises decorated his skin. I watched as Gaara, another one of Sakura's ex's came into the room, wearing green medical scrubs and a white labcoat.

"Hello," he said nodding in my direction. I nodded back and watched as he flipped through his clipboard. "Let's see, a sprained ankle, broken collarbone, left arm broken in two places, sprain on the right wrist. There are also a few bruised ribs and other than that a few scrapes and bruises. No damage to his head thankfully. It seems that at the last minute he tried to jump up over the hood of the truck, which saved any injury to his brain and spinal cord. From here on out, we just need to let him heal his bones. The most he should suffer from is slight memory loss and a hell of a lot of pain."

I let out a relieved sigh and settled down in the chair next to the bed. I felt some tension release from my chest and I looked over at my younger brother who I had constantly teased and ignored. In moments like this I regret almost everything I had ever done.

"You look worse than I do." I looked up at Sakura and let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah? Cuz' you look like a disaster," I replied, running my hand through my tangled hair. Sakura let a small smile grace her lips and she brushed her fingers through my long hair, easing out the knots and tied it into a ponytail like it usually was.

"You came so quickly, you really do care about him a lot don't you?" I nodded and found myself running a hand through Sasuke's hair, moving it away from the cut on his head.

"He's my brother." I said simply, "Even though he won't believe it, I'll always be here." Sakura smiled again and walked over to Sasuke, her pale hand caressing his cheek.

" I think he'd always be there for you too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura**

I saw Sasuke stir and his eyes open. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to focus and when he smiled, I let out a breath that I hadn't know I was holding in. I was quickly at his side, and was holding his hand.

"Took you long enough," I said happily, "starting to think you were trying to find a way to get out of marrying me." He took a moment to reply and his eyebrows furrowed again in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked and I felt my heart stop. No way. I felt the tears gather in my eyes and Sasuke let out a smirk.

"Just kidding honey." Rage filled up my stomach and I brought my hand down, gently tapping his chest. He let out a small gasp of pain and I left the room with a satisfied smirk on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sasuke**

"I do." I said proudly holding Sakura's hand in my own. The preacher nodded and turned to Sakura.

"And do you Sakura take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawful wedded husband through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, to cherish and to hold, till death do you part?" Sakura looked at me and smiled, one of her beautiful smiles.

"Well of course," She said causing a few people to giggle, "I do."

"Then you may give kisses to the misses." And I did just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sakura**

**2 years later**

"Are you ready?!" I screamed, getting a thousand replies from the crowd. Sasuke came behind me and nodded, the others also giving a positive signal. "Alright, here we go!"**(Cascada- Evacuate the Dancefloor).**

Turn up the music  
>Let's get out on the floor<br>I like to move it  
>Come and give me some more<br>Watch me gettin' physical  
>And out of control<br>There's people watchin' me  
>I never miss a beat<p>

Still the night  
>Kill the lights<br>Feel it under your skin  
>Time is right<br>Keep it tight  
>Cause it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up  
>Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose<br>(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Dr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me Hey, Dr. DJ lets burn the place down to the ground

My body's aching  
>System overload<br>Temperatures rising  
>I'm about to explode<br>Watch me I'm intoxicated taking the show  
>It's got me hypnotized<br>Everybody step aside

Still the night  
>Kill the lights<br>Feel it under your skin  
>Time is right<br>Keep it tight  
>Cause it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up  
>Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose<br>(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, dr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Dr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

Come on and evacuate  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
>Push it to the top<br>Come on and evacuate  
>Feel the club is heating up<br>Move on and accelerate  
>You don't have to be afraid<p>

Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
>That got everybody in the club going mad<br>So everybody in the back  
>Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang<br>Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
>Let me see you wreck that thang<br>And drop it down low, low  
>Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo<p>

Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Everybody in the club  
>I'm infected by the sound<br>Everybody in the club  
>Stop, this beat is killing me<br>Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound<br>Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Mr. DJ let the music take me underground<p>

Everybody in the club  
>Evacuate the dancefloor<br>Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
>Everybody in the club<br>Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey, Dr. DJ let's burn this place down to the ground<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura

The show was pretty short, and after it was over we all met in the greenroom, sitting around on the couches laughing together about stupid things. Sasuke had his hand around my shoulders and I leaned into him smiling. "We are so lucky to have each other." I said, the room quieted and everyone smiled. "Let's make a promise," I said sitting up and grabbing my half drunk beer, raising it to the sky. "We will always be happy, we will always be awesome, and most importantly," I said looking at everyone, "We will always, no matter what anyone thinks or says, no matter what society wants, we will always be us."

Everyone raised their drinks to the air and I smiled, taking a drink. This was us. This would always be us.


End file.
